Drabbles about the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower
by ainnle567
Summary: Some drabbles of a romantic story about Lord Glorfindel and my OC: Renny. Maybe in a future I'll write a complete story using these drabbles... don't know yet. R&R are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble 1**

Renny saw everything with curiosity. Although it had been at least five months since she had come to Rivendell for some strange reason that no one, not even Lord Elrond, let alone her, knew; there were still several customs of the Elves that she did not understand.

The Elves still saw her as a strange being, and still, with a certain disdain. Maybe it was because she was a female human. Above all the _ellith_ seemed to hold the most aloof. Why? She had no clue, but according to Gilornel it was because she had a close friendship, too close, with Lord Glorfindel, the heart-breaker of many a fair Elven-Lady

Renny wondered again and again what was wrong with it. That is to say, Lord Glorfindel was an Elf of the most kind, chivalrous and nice ... sometimes he was naïve, especially for Renny, who loved joking and teasing people, but he was also intelligent and very understanding. Yes, Glorfindel was what Renny and, most likely, any female or almost any female, she corrected herself, for Gilornel did not seem very much interested in him, wish. He was very famous for his great and heroic feats in his previous life, that of beating a Balrog ... it was not nothing! Nor hold the battles he held with an army much smaller than the enemy! And that increased the chivalry, the charm, the intelligence and how handsome he was ...

But to Renny none of that mattered. She loved to spend time with him and to know him not as the slayer of Balrog or the hero of Gondolin, but simply as Glorfindel, an Elf who was certainly very handsome and intelligent, but an Elf more who lived in Rivendell and who understood her perfectly well.

* * *

Renny had come out of her rooms because from an early time she felt an air of difference, of joy, of ... celebration. Though the tread of the Eldar was silent to human ears, a joy and anticipation hung the fresh, cool air of winter dawn, and Renny quickly felt it.

She sought out her only female friend among the Elves, Gilornel. Perhaps she knew what was happening. After going round and round the house of Lord Elrond she found her. The beautiful _elleth_ was very busy preparing the tables for a feast.

" _Mae Govannen,_ Gilornel." Renny greeted her cheerfully. "Ah... what's going on? Why all these preparations? "

The _elleth_ turned to her with a bright, strange look, her rich chestnut hair falling in distracted wisps from her braid. "Do not you remember, Renny?" Renny smiled. To hear her name being said in the liquid-soft Sinda accent always made her feel...good. "Today is the Winter Fest!"

Renny frowned, trying to remember. Yes, indeed, the _elleth_ had told her that the Elves celebrated that feast as the beginning of a new year, and that on that night and on subsequent days there would be gatherings. There would be dances, and songs, and much old lore would be told by minstrels.

Renny had never been in a celebration of the Elves. It was mostly the Noldor that would be singing and telling stories, the lovers of art gathering together, and she had been there before, but this night was different. Gilornel's bright green eyes shone as she said that the Hall of Fire would be opened.

"Yes, I remember. Sorry, my memory is not always good, "Renny said at last.

Gilornel smiled teasingly. "Indeed... I wonder why it will be?" she asked, glancing knowingly, seeing that a tall Elf with long hair that looked like liquid fire-gold and blue eyes was heading towards the office of Lord Elrond with a steady and delicate step.

Renny followed her friend's gaze and saw the Elf coming in. He looked at her and flashed a bright smile. Renny felt her heart begin to beat sweet and fast and her cheeks began to blush, and she realized that if she did not stop, she would end up as blushing as her long, rebellious flushed hair. So, what she did to conceal it as naturally as possible was to take two fingers to her temple and salute him something like a military man.

Gilornel was surprised as the Elf nodded to her and returned the greeting in the same way. It seemed that he was going to go to them, but at that moment another _ellon_ came up and said something. Glorfindel gave them one last smile and walked away with a quick step.

"What is that?" Gilornel asked, her head tilted curiously.

"It's a greeting." replied Renny lightly.

"Greeting?"

"Yes, it is among friends. It is a salutation, you are recognizing them." Renny explained, remembering the first time she had taught Lord Glorfindel.

The Elf had been surprised and did not know what to think. Renny had been amused to see her friend's reaction when he had tried to learn it. Sometimes he was _so_ cute! _So_ naive! And at the same time so intelligent and insightful. She did not know how he was able to do both. Maybe it came with living forever.

She shifted uncomfortably, seeing eyes fastened upon her. "Why do they look at me like that?"

Gilornel sighed. "Well, what's not obvious? You are the closest friend of Lord Glorfindel, you are so close that he has learned the greetings of the Men of your realm! "

Renny raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Come on. We must find you a dress for the Winterfest!" She seized Renny's arm and dashed along.

* * *

"Dress?" Renny repeated "I do not want to wear a dress. I can't move easily in them. I stumble in them."

Gilornel looked at her in surprise, and Renny sighed, realizing that no matter how fast Gilornel ran, her garments never impeded her, instead flowing around her. The dresses, she admitted were beautiful and exquisite. Their texture and style, as well as the material with which they were made, made the dresses of the royalty of the Edain look like simple and gross rags.

"At least wear one tonight." the _elleth_ replied determinedly. "And think ... Lord Glorfindel will be at the celebration."

Renny raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh! Do not play the fool, Renny! Lord Glorfindel is interested in you and that is why he is determined to learn new things from your realm. The other Elves are not like that. We prefer our own culture because we do not have the same problems as the Edain, who are behind in comparison to ours. But you, Renny, you have made an Elf, and not any Elf, so interested in learning the manners of your realm that he even uses them with you!"

Renny rolled her eyes, but she felt a little jump in her heart beat.

"Come now! Promise me that you are going to wear the dress that I bring you and that you are going to comb your hair. "said Gilornel after a few moments

"Comb?!" Renny repeated "And what else do you want me to do? May I travel to the Sun and Moon and back today? "

Gilornel sighed. "Come on Renny, it's a special occasion."

Renny frowned. She did not like to comb her hair. She would untangle it but no more. Her long, curly, red hair often brought attention to her, and she had whispers she might be a relation of Fëanor.

"Okay, just for a while," Renny said grumpily.

Gilornel smiled and gave her a hug. "In a little while I'll be back with the perfect dress for you! I assure you that Lord Glorfindel will be surprised to see you "

Renny closed the door and dropped into the bed. What a problem it was that Gilornel was determined to play the matchmaker! Lord Glorfindel was not interested in her! She was just his friend, he just saw her and he would see her like that! There was no way it would be any different! Why would he, when he had all of Imladris's fairest maidens?

Renny closed her eyes and pulled her hair as a little girl would do to prove her annoyance. Who did she want to fool? Her heart was beating for the handsome, intelligent, charming, Elf ... but she was simply a female human who was not even from Middle-Earth. Yes, who did she want to fool?

* * *

That night was joy among the Elves. Everyone had gathered outside Lord Elrond's in the cool winter air, and clear laughter rise high as white snowflakes came drifting down. Delicate music resounded to the starlit sky.

After a while, when the banquet ended, the dance began.

Renny was entertained and amused, watching the Elves circle. The dances of that race were very different from anything she had ever seen, and she noted some difference to the Sindar and the Noldor Elves in the dances. Noldor were filled with a soft elegance, and they were more like to her race, though far fairer and wiser, but the Sindar Elves danced with a wild, barely suppressed grace. They danced as leaves in the wind, and Renny felt a thrill from watching them. Occasionally she wondered how such swift and sure steps could stay in rhythm with the movement, but Sindar Elves never faltered, as the song beat the soft rhythm of wintry-clear starlight.

After a while, however, she began to feel lonely. There was no one to talk to. Lord Elrond was with Lord Erestor and other Elves while the twins were talking amongst themselves.

She jumped when a clear voice said. "My Lady, why are not you dancing?"

Renny looked back and saw that it was Lord Glorfindel. The Elf was handsome, but dressed in that fine blue linen robe damasked with gold-leaf, and his loose hair silver-gold in the moonlight made him look…She swallowed. His face seem to shine, eyes deep and piercing.

"Because, my Lord Glorfindel, I do not know how to dance." she replied.

"Then allow me the privilege of teaching you, Lady Renny."

Renny smiled.

"Allow me the privilege of telling you that I thank you, but ... no." she replied. "And please, no need to be formal."

Lord Glorfindel sat down beside her and smiled at her. "Why do not you want to dance? It's a night of celebration, of joy"

"I see that." she replied "But the truth is…I cannot dance."

Glorfindel frowned. "Why not?"

" I have some skill for the waltz, but only that."

"Waltz?" He repeated in surprise, the foreign word strange on his tongue, his Noldorin accent less fluid than the Sindar, but it carried something richer, deeper."

"Yes. It's an Earth dance that happened between the little Princess and the little Prince." she replied, and laughed nervously. "It's rather embarrassing, but as a child I wanted to be a Princess. I think it's very common among girls of my race."

"I do not see why this situation is embarrassing." he replied, not ceasing to look at her. "If it is the illusion of a child, it is something very precious, something that is priceless."

Renny shook her head, and grinned. "Buying a new dress: $100; The illusion of a child: priceless. There are somethings that have no price, for there exists the Master Card."

Lord Glorfindel smiled, though he did not quite understand it. Renny looked back down, playing with the emerald dress. She had to admit that Gilornel was right, the material was like water, fluid, beautiful. She looked for her friend and caught a glimpse of dark hair free. She was speaking with Elrohir, and Renny smiled.

"Then teach me how to dance."

Renny frowned, looking back to the golden-haired Elf. "What do you mean?"

"That you teach me to dance that dance that you say you know ... the waltz."

Renny laughed. "Oh, Glorfindel! That will never happen "

"Why not?" asked the Lord of the Golden Flower.

"Well, because ... now is not the time, and I do not know how to teach it to you."

"I'm sure you could teach it to me, after all you're talented."

Renny raised an eyebrow, and Glorfindel continued. "And why is not the time?"

"Well, because ... tell me where I'm going to teach you?" asked Renny. "You cannot simply say 'Elves! Stop your dancing because Lord Glorfindel is going to waltz!'"

"Why not?" he teased. "I am a Lord even among the Kings of Elves.

Renny rolled her eyes but nevertheless smiled. "Come on, Glorfindel, you're not serious."

"I am."

Renny looked at him and turned back to the Elven circle. She felt Glorfindel's eyes upon her, and felt shivers tingling through her body. She played with her red hair and waited. But Glorfindel could wait far longer.

"Oh alright! You win!" she exclaimed at last.

"I told you I would."

Renny made a face at him. "Now, how do you intend to set about it?"

Glorfindel laughed. "Follow me. I know a place." He offered his arm politely, but Renny shook her head.

* * *

They walked until they reached a clearing of a forest near a large lake, a sheen of silver.

There was no sound except for the rush of the night wind, bringing the soft scent of pines covered with snow. The moon glowed like a silver disk high in the sky studded with stars that looked like a shower of diamonds. The lake was so limpid and its waters so calm that they looked like a mirror that faithfully portrayed the infinite beauty of the night sky.

Renny approached the lake in wonder at such beauty.

"You do have a miniature paradise!" She exclaimed, "it looks like ... like ... like the 'Lake of the Shooting Stars'!"

Lord Glorfindel, who had lagged behind, looked at her with a smile and a very particular gleam in his blue eyes. "The 'Lake of the Shooting Stars'?" He repeated. "Do you mean the Waters of Awakening?"

Renny frowned. "No…" she replied, turning to him with wide eyes. "I'm sure there's nothing more beautiful than this "

Lord Glorfindel smiled at her with that smile and that particular gleam in his eyes.

"You would be surprised that it is not so." he murmured

Renny tilted her head confused. What did he mean?

"Then there are places more beautiful and wonderful than this?" She asked cheerfully. "Would you take me to meet them?"

Lord Glorfindel just stared at her and smiled the same way, confusing Renny more.

"Um ... Glorfindel, what's wrong?" She asked when he did not respond

For a moment, the Elf did not respond, but at last the strange gleam in his blue eyes diminished and he shook his head slightly. "If I remember correctly, my Lady, you were going to give me waltz lessons?"

Renny frowned. It had been strange, but she decided to ignore it. "Of course, my Lord." she replied. "But we need to get away to have enough space."

She started walking toward the center of the forest clearing, the dress tangled between her legs. With a muffled squeak, she tripped, putting out her hands. Glorfindel caught her waist. "Are you alright?" He asked as the strange glint in his blue eyes appeared

"Hehe ... yes, I'm fine. It's just a new way to walk, "she replied, smiling as she gently let go of him. "You see, this is why I hate wearing these dresses. I do not know how it is that you, that is, the _ellith_ ... you understand me and ... "

She stopped to see that Lord Glorfindel was smiling sweetly at her.

"Sorry, I'm rambling," she replied, smiling sheepishly in return. She cleared her throat. "Very well, you are going to notice in my feet so that you see the rhythm that waltz takes"

Lord Glorfindel stared at her in surprise. Would Renny uncover her feet? That was ... unthinkable!

"Oh, come on! It's just my feet! "She said annoyed. "I have my shoulders uncovered and nobody says anything! "

The Elf took a deep breath and nodded.

Renny lifted her dress to her ankles and began to dancing, marking the rhythm. "One two three; one two three; one two three."

That was the way the Elf was paying attention.

* * *

"Okay, do you think you can imitate it?" asked Renny after several minutes.

Glorfindel nodded and was about to do so when he froze. Renny had put a hand on his heart. The Elf felt his heart beat like a hammer, with a speed it had never beaten, not even when he had faced the Balrog, the flame of Udùn, Morgoth's most feared servant. He hoped Renny would not feel it, and apparently his pray was answered.

"Relax, Glorfindel, I will not bite you! I do not bite ... or well, I do bite from time to time." she added with a little laugh. "But I shan't now, because it does not suit my purpose! My student needs to be in full health so he may dance."

Glorfindel nodded.

"If you are nervous, we'll stop." said Renny softly.

He barely could say "No, teach me "

Renny looked at him closely. The Elf was flushed from the tips of his ears and breathing heavily. That was odd. She realized that something had made her friend uncomfortable or ... something he had felt, and she realized that there was something else, but she couldn't put the finger on it. She waited several minutes until the Elf calmed down slowly and his breathing was much less hectic.

"Okay," she said softly when she saw this. "Now you're going to follow the same steps you saw me do. You're not going to get close to me, all the time my hand should be the same distance we're on, okay? "

Glorfindel nodded. Renny looked at him for a moment and began to move.

The Elf turned his gaze downward for fear of trampling her, and also because Renny's blue eyes seemed to hypnotize him. But he could not for long because Renny lifted his chin with her other hand.

"It's rude not to look your partner in the eye, you know."

Glorfindel could only nod as ears grew blush. How was it possible for a female human to do this to him?

After several minutes, during which Renny was counting the time the same way she had done it the first time, she stopped. Glorfindel thought that was all, but it turned out not.

* * *

"Now, promise me that you will do as I say." she told him seriously.

"Promise you?" He repeated, confused and still feeling the feel of Renny's small hand on his chest

"Yes, promise me that you will do exactly what I say." Renny sighed "It is not bad, but considering your reaction ... I do not know how you take the following"

Glorfindel could not imagine anything else, but by his desire to learn more and feel closer to him Renny, he promised that he would.

Renny stared at him, but with a certain light mirth in her sky-colored eyes. Then she reached out and took one of his hands that she placed on her waist and then the other on her shoulder, while she placed hers on his shoulder and with the hand that was free took the flight of her dress. Seeing the closeness, Lord Glorfindel could not help but swallow.

"First, I'm going to guide." she said quietly at the Elf's nervousness.

And she began to move, counting aloud the time to help him concentrate. Finally, when she saw that he had already grasped the rhythm, and seeing that the Elf was still very nervous, she began to sing sweetly, with that wonderful voice she had, a melody.

 _Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

At first, Glorfindel was surprised for he never in his both lives had heard such song, but it was sweet and, moreover, when Renny, 'the song bird', sang it. So he listened the song and let her lead and let his heart rest.

 _Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast_

Little by little Glorfindel's heart started to fill with an unknown joy and another emotion that, in the moment, he couldn't put the finger on what was, but it certainly brought happiness and relief in his troubled heart.

 _Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
And ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise_

Suddenly Renny forced him to lift her and turn around, and she giggled, seeing his astonished face. Once more she had him lift her and for the last one, she just made a gesture which immediately understood the Elf and lifted her and instead of a half turn, he made a turn complete making her laugh and he smiled broadly. Slowly he realized he was the one leading the dancing while Renny continued singing.

 _Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song_

 _Bitter-sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

 _Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

In the end, Renny made a curtsey for a moment, leaving him surprised and not knowing what to do.

"You have to bow to thank with whom you danced." she said smiling.

Glorfindel nodded and did as she told.

* * *

There was a moment of silence that was only broken by a gentle breeze from the night wind.

Lord Glorfindel smiled at her. So that was the waltz ... he liked it.

Renny smiled back at him with that cheerful, frank smile he so fondly loved, yet he could read something more at that moment

The wind blew, and Renny's hair covered her face. She brushed it hastily aside. Glorfindel paused, recalling the red hair at the burning of the Teleri ships. And he had followed Fëanor and his fire-haired sons, yes, he had.

He shook his head and gently brushed away the rebellious fire-colored hair, so unique, that made her so different.

Renny watched as he gently brushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, and for a moment Glorfindel could see a light in those sky-colored eyes that was identical to the one illuminating his. It was as if time had stopped, as if nothing else existed than he and she, it was as if a charm had fallen on them because they both looked into each other's eyes and both smiled the same way.

Renny cleared her throat and put a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations friend Glorfindel, you just danced the most famous waltz on Earth: 'The Waltz of Beauty and the Beast.'"

The Elf's tender smile acquired a faint tinge of sadness, but it immediately disappeared, not without Renny noticing.

"Well, then I can say that I know how to dance the ... waltz." he said, although in his delicious voice there was a slight tone of sadness

Renny laughed. "No doubt." she said "do we come back?"

Glorfindel's Elven-eyes saw a slight sparkle and he picked up the clasp that had held back Renny's hair. It had fallen and he offered it to her now.

"Oh! Thanks." she said" but I will not put it back. I do not know what I was thinking about using it."

Glorfindel looked at her blankly.

"Gilornel asked me to use it." she replied. "Shall we go back?"

The Elf lord offered her his arm again and said smiling. "Please allow me the privilege of taking you by the arm, my lady, especially from this beautiful dance"

Renny rolled her eyes, but nevertheless she took his arm.

* * *

As they walked Glorfindel said at last. "Perhaps one day, I may teach the dance of Vanyar."

Renny tilted her head. "That is?"

Glorfindel swallowed. "It is the dance of the moonlight, of the swans, of the Blessed Realms. It is the dance of my kin, a hundred of the Eldar reaching for the stars, and missing only by a hands-breadth. Or even the dance of the Noldor, more sedate."

Renny looked at him, and nodded.

They found the dance over in the courtyard, and the Elves in the Hall of Fire.

"Are you going to stay?" The Elf asked.

"Yes, you know that I love stories." replied Renny. The Hall of Fire held an enchantment for her, a golden haze, a sweet song, everything beautiful, soft clear voices speaking of tales long ago forgotten by all but them.

Glorfindel smiled at her, and turned to go.

"Hey! Where are you going? "She asked, lowering her voice. .

"I'm going to walk for a while," he said. "Soon I'll be back"

"What 'little time' are we talking about? Of the Elves or of the men? "She inquired. ,

Glorfindel smiled. "Of the men." answered

Renny made a gesture. "You are going to miss all these wonderful stories, and-" She pouted. "I cannot understand if no one will explain them."

Glorfindel nodded. "Do not worry. I'll be back in time to explain everything you want."

* * *

He barely lost sight of Renny when he heard a well-known voice saying, "I thought you'd be at the dance. Many were the ones who sought you "

Glorfindel turned and saw Lord Elrond emerging from the shadows. The warrior of Gondolin rolled his eyes at the thought that, surely, those 'many' who had sought him were, if not all _ellith_ , the vast majority surely was.

"I was with Lady Renny." he replied.

Lord Elrond inclined his head. "I assumed that."

"She was teaching me to dance."

Lord Elrond raised a skeptical eyebrow. Teaching him to dance? Lord Glorfindel could dance perfectly!

"She was teaching me to dance the... waltz" explained "The waltz is a type of dance on Earth"

Lord Elrond nodded slowly.

"And why was she teaching you?" the Peredhel asked after a moment.

"Because I asked. I saw her, while everyone danced happily, she was sitting just watching and, although she smiled, I realized that she was not enjoying it as much as this celebration should be enjoyed. So, I asked her to teach me an Earth dance and she taught me how to dance the waltz." replied Glorfindel quickly.

Lord Elrond had been watching his companion as he explained what had happened, and realized that when he told her that Renny had taught him to dance waltz and about that strange dance called 'The Waltz of Beauty and the Beast', his eyes had shone with a unique light, and he recognized it. He recognized the light from the eyes of his wife.

"It is dangerous for those of our race to love a female human," he said seriously, "Especially for those who are like you. Love for a _fíriel_ can be our downfall."

Lord Glorfindel, who had been staring at the stars, turned to Lord Elrond upon hearing this. "Then ... I'm already doomed," he said. "Because I love her"

* * *

 **Obviously everybody had recognized the song Renny sings: 'The Waltz of the Beauty and the Beast'**


	2. Drabble 2

**Drabble 2**

Lord Glorfindel and Renny walked together along the marble corridor, hung with beautiful woven tapestries. .

The Elf lord had promised Renny that he would show her Lord Elrond's library, which was almost always closed.

Renny loved literature and knew countless tales and stories and no one had the ability to tell them like her. Lord Elrond the Wise himself had appeared interested when Renny had told them the tale of King Arthur and Morgana.

She had seemed to get into the story she was telling, something Glorfindel deeply admired, though he was not a poor story-teller himself.

The Peredhel family had listened with great attention and admired her descriptions of Avalon, Camelot and the Round Table, but Glorfindel was amazed that a female human had that ability, and it was added to by the fact that Renny's face was highly expressive and had a mental agility and innate joy, as well as a disciplined mind. The Elf Lord knew that there was no maiden, not even among the fairer _ellith_ , like her . The Elf had not yet begun to think seriously about what caused his heart to beat faster and more sweetly when she was near or with him, or to think that she was so different, or that her long, disheveled red hair as the fire was fascinating. The truth was that he enjoyed it and many times he had found himself longing have time to be with her and to hear her cheerful laughter, to see her bright blue eyes, her rebellious hair, her frank smile, her strange ideas and her stories and everything she told about that place called 'Earth'.

They had made a deal, Renny told him ancient legends from different parts of her world, and in return, he would show Lord Elrond's library. It was for that reason that they going down the long passage.

* * *

Glorfindel was running side glances his friend who looked around. And can you talk in the library?" She asked suddenly.

The Elf lord raised a surprised eyebrow at the question. "I'm sorry, but ... I do not understand what you mean."

"Well ... you see ... in the libraries of the Earth you cannot talk."

"And why not?"

"Because you interrupt people who are reading or are studying."

"Did you study there too?"

"Yes, but I preferred to study sitting in a tree. It was more comfortable and nobody kept telling me I couldn't talk or eat or move."

"Did you eat while you read?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I used to be eating chocolate. You see ..it was to help my little brain understand what I was reading." Renny paused, "You know? It is a shame that you do not know chocolate here, you do not know what you are missing!"

Lord Glorfindel smiled. "I do not know what this choclèt is, but I am sure it is wonderful."

Renny nodded. "It is!"

He laughed as he swung open the door, and heard Renny gasped. Great pillars and statues were put in tasteful decoration, many ferns and flowers grew there, opening to the bright light that streamed through the windows. The sunlight that illuminated everything perfectly and which, at the same time, gave an air of mysticism and tranquility to the place. There was a complete silence, but it was neither a grave nor uncomfortable silence, it was a welcoming and friendly silence, where the reader could gather to the solitude and enjoy the reading.

"I cannot believe it!" Renny said in a hushed voice, "Not even the most beautiful libraries in Europe are so wonderful!"

She looked at the bookcases where the scrolls and books were all perfectly arranged.

"How many books does this library have?" She asked softly.

"We have too many to count." answered Lord Glorfindel truthfully. "But you could ask Lord Erestor. He seems to spend far too much time in here than is good for his mental health…as you may have noticed. And why are you talking so softly?"

"Because we are in a library. You have to be respectful." she added, waving her hand to emphasize what she had just said.

Lord Glorfindel nodded. "There is no one here apart from us at the moment, so there is no need to speak softly though. Come, you wanted to see one of the scrolls?"

"May I?" Renny said as her eyes shone with reverence. "May I? May l?"

Lord Glorfindel nodded, smiling as Renny darted to the shelf.

"Where can I read it?" She asked, taking it as carefully as if it were a crystal object

"Here, you can put it here," he pointed out, showing her a table

Renny set the scroll with such care that it astonished Glorfindel and, at the same time, pleased him. It was obvious that even without knowing exactly what it was, the girl gave it an incalculable importance and value.

Renny unwound the scroll slowly.

"What is this?" She asked, pointing to the strange characters that were written in flowing script.

"It is Sindarin." Glorfindel replied.

"Yes, but what does it say?"

Lord Glorfindel leaned over and read the title. "It's the 'Song of Nimrodel.'"

Renny took the scroll unrolled and placed it in front of him on the table.

"You read it to me, please, please, please?" she begged. "Please, Glorfindel, you read it to me, pleeeeaaase?"

The Elf lord smiled, amused. "This is a song, Renny."

"Then will you sing to me? Come on Glorfindel, say yes! Go on, say yes, do not be mean! You sing to me, please."

Lord Glorfindel could not help but chuckle

* * *

When Lord Glorfindel had finished singing, he stared at her for a moment. Renny's eyes were closed and a slight smile was drawn on her thin lips, her breathing was calm and she seemed to be in complete peace.

Lord Glorfindel had been watching her as he sang the 'Song of Nimrodel' and he had seen the change in Renny's gesture: from one full of joyous expectation to one of tranquility.

In those seconds, the Elf lord took the liberty of observing the face of his dear friend with attention. The big eyes, slightly upturned nose, thin pink lips, eyebrows the same color as her hair, all enclosed in a girlish face.

Suddenly Renny opened her eyes and said. "Your voice is beautiful, Glorfindel. It truly is. Just like the minstrels, it took me away. It took me to the Falls of the Nimrodel, and I saw Nimrodel dancing, and I _saw_ Amroth's pain. What happened to them?"

Glorfindel smiled. "I thank you. No one knows for certain what happened to them. Nimrodel was lost in the mountains, and it is thought that Amroth son of Amdìr drowned."

Renny's face fell. "Oh." After a while she looked up. "So, these are your books?"

"Yes."

"Well ... scrolls and books. They are so different from the ones we use."

"How so?" asked Glorfindel, interested.

Renny frowned as if thinking how to explain herself. "Well ..." she began to say

Suddenly, her face lit up. "Wait here! I'll be back!"

* * *

Renny dashed into her room, rummaging through her belongings. Finally she pulled a book from her pack and a pen.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Lord Glorfindel's keen ear heard the rapid footsteps of someone running fast.

"Renny," he thought, smiling at himself.

As he guessed, a couple of minutes later Renny came in, her hair flying across her face.

"Here I am" she said panting slightly. "Look. This one of our books."

Lord Glorfindel carefully took the object that extended her. It was very different from anything he had ever seen in either of his two lives. The pages were almost of the same material of the Elvish books, but the paper was not so fine, and instead of leather covers there was something else, but they were cut into a much smaller rectangular shape..

The front cover had the illustration of what looked like a knight riding a brown horse. But what struck him was that the armor. It was crafted poorly he thought. On the back cover was a text he did not understand, opening the book, he saw that it was written in two languages, one of which he guessed to be Westron, though in some places Renny's handwriting was hard to decipher.

Renny approached. "This is Castilian of 1200, that is, at least about 800 years before I was born." she said. "This one here is English, it is the language that I speak, or used too." Lord Glorfindel looked up from the book and handed it to her.

"Please tell me, what does it say?" He asked gently.

Renny smiled. "Well, I'll start by saying that this work is known as 'The Song of Mío Cid' and tells the story of a Castilian knight and all his adventures. Since the king unjustly banished him until he died after having defeated King Albúcar of Morocco."

Lord Glorfindel raised his eyebrows in surprise. Apparently on Earth there were also stories of knights and wars.

"I will add that at the time this song was written, it was not read in silence, it was not even read aloud but ... it was sung. So, my lord, you will have the privilege of hearing me sing in Castilian." she added.

* * *

Lord Glorfindel smiled.

No doubt the music and feeling of both works were very different. For Lord Glorfindel to listen to Renny was to have felt transported to that place called Castile and to see to the called Don Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar followed by his army, moving away of his lands and leaving to his family by the unjust order of the king Don Alfonso.

Obviously Renny had not sung all the song, she had only sung until the time when the Cid had assembled a large army to defeat Garci Ordoñez.

* * *

When she finished singing, Renny stared at the Elf lord who seemed to be in a state of trance. At that moment, he had his expressive blue eyes fixed on the blue sky of hers and they shone in a very particular and different way ... it was a mixture of sweetness, tenderness and amazement. Renny, much to her dismay, blushed at the realization that she had impressed the Elf, but as for the strange light which she had lately noticed that shone more and more frequently in his eyes, she chose to ignore it. Why become illusions of something that would never be true? Most likely she was just seeing visions.

"That's all 'The Song of Mío Cid?'" asked Glorfindel.

Renny laughed. "No, it's much longer." she replied "But that's what you are going to find out"

Lord Glorfindel frowned slightly. What did she mean?

"Look," Renny continued, handing him the written pages "All these months, before bed, I've been translating it into what we're talking about ... Westron. It is not in verses as it is in the original, but the story is faithfully translated. You can read it here." She paused. " Perhaps you do not understand, but you can give an idea by the names that are written equal, and even, here you have the English translation."

"You really like this song, do not you?" He asked.

Renny nodded at once with a smile. "It's my favorite book." she said.

Lord Glorfindel smiled back at her. "I'll give it back to you as soon as I finish reading it," he said.

Renny shook her head. "No." she said "I give it to you, now it's yours."

The Elf stared at her. "I ... I ... do not ..."

"Oh come on!" said Renny, "Please take it. I want you to have it, it's my favorite book for my best friend, the best friend I've ever had in my life "

Lord Glorfindel looked up sharply. For a brief moment, it seemed to him that there was something else behind that bright gaze of joy that always illuminated her eyes, and her voice ... had a very slight tint of something different.

The Elf wondered if she would feel anything more than friendship for him. If so, he had for certain that, he would be the happiest Elf on Middle-Earth and even if he had to stay forever in Middle-Earth and lose his powers and immortality, he would be happy with her. But his illusion crumbled because almost immediately, Renny added:

"Also, imagine Glorfindel, my friend! You would be the only one in whooole Middle-Earth who would own a book in English!" She stared at him for a moment with a mischievous look. "I assure you that even Lord Elrond would be envious that you have this book, the only one of its kind in all of Middle-Earth"

Lord Glorfindel only smiled, but could not say anything because in a matter of a second the rising illusion that had been born in his heart had ... disappeared. If Renny realized, she did not seem to show it, for almost immediately she added:

"And ... ah! It takes something very, very important: a dedication "

Before the Elf had thought of saying or doing anything, Renny had taken the book from his hands and opened it on the first page, had drawn her pen and balanced on one leg, and placing the book on the other, began writing quickly.

Lord Glorfindel came over to support her.

"Thank you." said Renny, "Here you have it: a dedication for your book. You see, it is a custom on Earth that when you give a book, the person who gives it to you writes a dedication, so ... here is yours with your dedication "

The Elf lord took the book and read: _'To the best friend and Elf ever. With affection of your friend Renny.'_

Glorfindel smiled and looked at her gratefully and tenderly, but there was also sadness, but almost immediately he managed to hide it. The same happened. If Renny realized, she did not seem to react to it at least in the moment because a second later, a slight wrinkle on her brow appeared.

"Did not you like it?" She asked, surprised and at the same time with a certain tone of sadness.

"No, no." Glorfindel was quick to reply "It's the best gift I've ever received in my-" he chuckled slight. "In my two lives."

Renny looked at him uncertainly and searched the truth in his eyes. "It's true, Renny, you made me very happy giving me this book." he said taking her hand and caressing it tenderly.

"So…? Why…?"

"Do not worry, Renny. Believe me, you have made me very happy and I am greatly privileged by the fact that you have given me a book and not any book, but your favorite book. Be assured that this is my most precious treasure." He kissed her hand. " Please forget whatever it is that has worried you, elvellon."

Renny looked at him for a moment, then smiled. "I will."

Lord Glorfindel smiled back.

But if both had been able to see inside the one and the other, they would have realized that they both cried.

* * *

 **So in case of doubt, I'll say that 'The Song of Mío Cid' or 'El Cantar de Mío Cid' is a medieval epic poem written around the year 1200 by a man known as Per Abbat. It's one of the greatest medieval work in Spain. The hero, don Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar also known as 'Mío Cid', was real. It is believed that he lived around the year 1000, but unlike what the epic poem describes him, the Cid was in real a mercenary.**

 **The epic poem talks about the unfair exile of the Cid, the affront that the Infants of Carrión makes to the Cid's daughters, the payment of the Infants of Carrión to the Cid and the greatest battle of the hero against the powerful king Albúcar of Morocco.**

 **Another interesting data: 'Mío Cid' means in arab 'my lord'. It comes from the arabian words 'mi sayid'.**


	3. Drabble 3

**Drabble 3**

Lord Glorfindel felt a twinge. He had not meant to offend Renny. How awkward it had been! He felt that Renny was hurt and sad, and something he did not understand. The _ellith_ he had always known for two lives would not have been pained, but she was one of the _fírieth_ , and they were far different from his kind. They were weaker, and though the Eldar were more attuned to their soul and their surroundings, the _fírieth_ were different, and more easily hurt.

Yet still, why had he behaved so foolishly? He could not help it, and no matter how much he denied it, he realized that Renny was no longer just a dear friend to him, no, now she was someone much more special than that. Deep down, Lord Glorfindel knew that his _fëa_ had attached itself to Renny and he also knew that if something happened to Renny, if she died, for him it would be the end. He knew now he had fallen in love with the woman. A wry smile crossed his lips. Long ago he prayed to the Válar for a maiden, cheerfully, witty, tender. And Renny was all that, save she was a mortal. Apparently even the Ainur departed from the Timeless Halls had a dry sense of humor.

He had to fix things. Maybe she was not the one the Válar had promised him, maybe she was, but he'd be content to be close friends.

* * *

That night Lord Glorfindel sat in a comfortable chair by the light of a lamp, reading Renny's translation.

The life of Don Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar was full of sorrows, problems, insults, but also of joys, victories, and his posthumous exaltation.

Glorfindel was greatly indignant at the cowardly action of the Infants of Carrión in front of the daughters of the Cid, and was astonished by the magnanimity of the Castilian knight in the face of this situation. His last battle to defeat King Albúcar of Morocco caught his attention because Don Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar seemed to be an excellent strategist and, in fact, also his wife named Doña Jimena. It was interesting, apparently, women came to have a role if not preponderant, important in this type of stories.

* * *

When it was over, the dewy rose of dawn was blossoming, and his thought flew back to Renny and what had happened between them, and once again his heart yearned for everything to be solved.

What could he do to make things better and repair his mistake?

He left the book and all the sheets on a small table, but suddenly one caught his attention and took it.

Part of the story was not written. They were instructions or specifications of an instrument he had never seen in their two lives. It had a strange figure and, according to what the blade said, was made of wood and had 6 strings. Its soundboard had a circle where the elf lord assumed the sound would come out. As an appendage of this wooden soundboard, on the top was a kind of long piece of wood almost entirely flat and where the strings of one end were held while the other end was held in the lower part of the box.

Lord Glorfindel continued to read carefully. He realized that it was an instrument of music, and he realized that on that sheet came the instructions and specifications of how to do it, but exactly what it was did not know at all. Suddenly a word caught his attention: 'guitar'.

As a flash of light suddenly came to mind that Renny had told him that she loved to play an instrument called 'guitar' and that she missed having one so she could sing along with music. Perhaps she had written those instructions for a future to make one.

The Elf lord's face brightened. He knew what he was going to do.

* * *

Late that afternoon, Renny had gone to the stables to visit a friend: Asfaloth.

But that was not her only reason. She hoped to meet Lord Glorfindel. She had not seen him all day, and she missed him. No one knew where he was either, which was rare, considering how famous he was in Imladris.

Renny winced, wondering if the Elf was evading her because she had hurt him.

Maybe she should not have reacted like that. Renny knew that she loved the Elf lord, and as much as he had fought against it, he had simply lost the battle. Never in her life would she have imagined that she would feel something so deep for someone and that she would be willing to do everything, to give up everything in order to make that person happy, in this case Lord Glorfindel.

She sighed, knowing that the love could never be reprocated, and that it was simple the Elf's nature to be kind and generous.

Renny had also realized that the elves were extremely sensitive creatures, and that for what Edain would be lovers, amongst Elves would simply be friends. And Renny was convinced that the same was true of Lord Glorfindel.. So ... no, she could not get her hopes up in any way.

It was for this reason that her heart barely managed to blur the occasional word that showed what was inside it, when she immediately shut him up and changed things so that there was no misunderstanding in any way because she was sure that if Lord Glorfindel would knew that she loved him, he would probably tell her that he could not reciprocate her affection and he would walk away because the situation and the relationship would grow thin and Renny ... Renny could not bear it. That was why, as soon as her heart was able to escape some word that indicated its feelings or her gaze or smile betrayed her, when Renny immediately raised her guard and changed the situation so that the elf lord did not suspect in the least what really was happening.

So Renny felt guilty because she had overreacted to something so simple. And that was why she had come to see Asfaloth, and she wanted to find the owner of the horse with all her heart and apologize.

* * *

However, when she entered the stable she found only the Elf lord's beautiful white horse and nothing else.

A sigh of sadness escaped Renny's lips and she was about to leave, but the horse became aware of her presence and whinnied in welcome. Renny smiled smiled at the noble creature.

"What's up, friend?" She asked.

The horse snorted as he tossed his head. Renny smiled. "Oh! You're glad to see me? I'll be honest, Asfaloth, I'm really happy to see you too."

She picked up a brush and began to brush him. The steady movement and cheerful demeanor of the horse began to animate Renny.

"Do you want to know a secret?" She said into his ear as she finished brushing him.

The horse looked at her with his intelligent gaze as he waited expectantly.

"You've become more and more handsome," Renny told him. "How do you look so handsome? Tell me the secret, maybe I can conquer someone.

Asfaloth snorted and mouthed at Renny's curls. She laughed. "No, no, that does not work. My hair is not for eating. Look, here is something that you will like."

And she handed him apples.

Asfaloth began to eat with relish, as Denny continued brushing him, humming quietly. A song came to her and she couldn't help but to sing it, and slowly her spirits returned. She grabbed a carrot like a microphone and began to sing to Asfaloth a series of songs.

The horse's gaze followed her, but in fact he had already seen the carrot and it seemed he wanted it. Only Renny's continued movement would not allow him to catch up and eat it.

"Come on Asfaloth, sing along!" Renny exclaimed, patting him. "Come on!

' _How I wish, how I wish you were here!_

 _We're just two lost souls in a fishing big bowl_

 _Year after year._

 _Running over the same old ground,_

 _What have we found?_

 _Same old fears,_

 _Wish you wer…ah!'"_

The song ended with a squeal of surprise from Renny. Asfaloth had managed to reach for the carrot and had snatched it away. Renny looked at him with a pout.

"Come on, Asfaloth! Why did you eat my microphone? Now how will I continue to sing you songs? "

The horse snorted quietly and finished swallowing the last piece of carrot.

"That's not fair." Renny said "You're a bad horse, a very bad horse," she added playfully as she stroked him behind his ears.

Suddenly Asfaloth lifted his head sharply and whinnied, pricking his ears forward.

"Hey! What's going on? "

"That's the first time someone told Asfaloth that he's a bad horse." said a pleasant male voice.

Renny turned sharply. It was Lord Glorfindel, a few steps away from her.

Renny blushed in spite of herself and for a moment did not know what to say, but her wit came to her rescue.

"It was not my intention to call him that, but he ate my microphone right when we were singing and then that ... it is very rude, especially because it scared me. On the other hand, microphones are expensive, you know? "

Lord Glorfindel smiled amused. "Microphone?" He repeated.

"Yeah you know… It is an object that is used on Earth so that the voice of the person is heard louder and you do not need to shout so that everyone listens to you, even if they are far away "

"And where did you get that object ... that ... microphone?" He asked, not understanding, although he already guessed that there was something more behind what she had told him.

"Here," she replied, showing him an empty bin. "Asfaloth had the horrid idea to eat my microphone and , I will not be able to sing him or anyone else." she added with a mock sigh.

Lord Glorfindel saw what bin it was, and when he recognized it, he could not help but burst out laughing. It was a bin of carrots.

"Then your…. microphone was a ... carrot?" He asked.

Renny looked at him very seriously. "So it was." she said. "Did not you know that carrots are the best microphones? In addition, they are the least polluting and apparently also have different uses "

"No doubt." he replied, just as serious. "Asfaloth found one tasty."

Renny smiled happily. "It's true." she said. "Maybe he is not suuuuch a bad horse, just an innovatove one." Renny looked at him still smiling, but it was clear that there was something that troubled her and Lord Glorfindel immediately realized that it was the situation that had happened yesterday in the library.

"Um ... Glorfindel ..." Renny began timidly. But he did not let her finish, but gently took her hand.

"Since Asfaloth has eaten your microphone, I think a good way to pay it would be to take you for a ride. He for eating it and me for not teaching him better manners." he said as he caressed her hand tenderly

Renny was going to refuse. How could she accept after the dreadful way that yesterday she had behaved? But she realized that what the Elf lord wanted to do was fix the situation, and so Renny accepted with a smile.

* * *

They both left the stable, Lord Glorfindel leading from the bridle to his horse. He turned and gently offered his hand to help her up. Renny hesitated as Asfaloth was a very tall horse even for those of his race, worthy mount of the Hero of Gondolin and the Balrog Slayer.

"May I help you?" He asked softly.

"It would not hurt." she replied with a smile.

Lord Glorfindel took her by the waist, lifted her up, and carried her to the horse as if she were not weighing anything. Then he got up behind her, took the reins, and advanced Asfaloth at a leisurely, pleasant pace.

* * *

"Calm down," he said softly in her ear when he saw that she was tense. "Let your body move to the rhythm of Asfaloth's walk."

Renny felt her heart quicken for a moment when she heard the Elf's voice in her ear and felt him so close.

"It's not so easy." she said as she calmed her hurried heartbeat. "I do not have very good experiences with horses, that is, when I ride them"

"Have you ridden on horseback before?"

Renny nodded. "It was on a beach" she said "I was offered to ride a horse, so after paying I rode a run. I do not know exactly what happened, the thing is that before I knew it, the horse had raced, next scene: I was lying in the sand.

Lord Glorfindel could not help but chuckle quietly as Renny smiled.

"Do not worry. I will not let you fall." he said softly, with one hand covering the two little ones of her and the other with the bridle. "And Asfaloth is the best horse from here to the Isengard borders."

Renny smiled. "I know. That's why I've encouraged myself to ride again."

The Elf lord felt his breath catch for a moment. Such was Renny's confidence in him? Oh! If only she felt, even in the slightest, the same thing as him for her! His heart bounded painfully, but he immediately recovered ... he would not make the same mistake again as yesterday.

* * *

They came near a stream where Lord Glorfindel dismounted swiftly and helped Renny do the same.

He took her by the hand and carried her to the shore where they could both see their reflection as the singing of running water filled the air.

The Elf had decided that perhaps he did not have the courage to ask permission to touch her hair and still less her face, but he could touch, take and caress her hands based on the fact that they were very close friends and that Renny had accepted it quietly. He only wished that one day his courage would be enough to ask her to caress, even if for a moment that beautiful and rebellious fire-colored hair ... he would be satisfied at least with that.

"You do know where the most beautiful places in Rivendell are." Renny said smiling.

Lord Glorfindel smiled at her."You think?" He asked.

"Of course. I am very glad you're my guide. I would pay you to take me all the lovely places you know."

"I would not ask you for anything in return, Renny, for I would be with you." He said, unable to stop.

Renny looked at him. For a moment, the Elf lamented wholeheartedly that the young woman wouldn't notice and give him some hint, but Renny's gaze did not say anything. After a moment, she smiled and gently squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, that's very flattering of you." she said softly. Releasing his hand she went to the stream. "Can I drink from it?"

Lord Glorfindel nodded with a faint smile, taking great care to conceal his sadness.

Renny knelt down and drank from her hands. Although she was not thirsty, she had to take a brief moment to calm her heart. What the Elf had told her was far more than anyone could have expected and imagined. His gaze had said far more than his own words, but ... once again she remembered: Elves are much kinder than humans, Elves so rarely fall in love with others who are not of their race. She , no ... they were only illusions in the air, created by her enamored heart.

* * *

"Renny." The Elf's voice pulled her out of her reverie.

The young woman got up and went to him.

"I want to give you something."

Renny raised a surprised eyebrow. Did he want to fix the situation that had happened yesterday? But she was to blame for her stupid sentimentality!

"Please close your eyes and do not cheat." he said gently.

Renny narrowed her eyes, pretending to be suspicious of him, but the slight smile on her lips betrayed her. "Okay," she replied. "bBut what are you going to give me?"

"It's a surprise, Renny, that's what surprises are about."

Renny closed her eyes.

Once Lord Glorfindel made sure that she had them closed, he took both her hands and extended them so she could receive the gift. Renny felt a strange, vaguely familiar object lay between her hands and arms.

"Can I open them?"

"Yes."

When Renny saw what was in her hands, she gasped in amazement. Her seyes filled with tears of joy and without thinking twice, letting herself be carried away by the feeling of gratitude, joy and yet another, hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Lord Glorfindel smiled. Maybe Renny did not feel or would feel the same way he did for her, maybe yes, that would depend on the Válar ... but of what he sure was that every show of affection of Renny towards him, he would keep it like a precious flower in his heart.

Renny's joy and childlike gesture of astonishment, the embrace and the kiss that would never have been expected, paid more for the work and the difficulty of creating that instrument called 'guitar'.

* * *

"Do you like it?" He asked.

Renny nodded enthusiastically. "It's the best gift I've received in a long, long time!" She exclaimed. "How did you get it?"

"I made it."

Renny stared at him. "For real? But how? You, the Elves, do not use guitars in their music."

"It's true, but I found this while reading the book that you gave me." he said showing the sheet where the specifications came and the instructions on how to make a guitar "It seems that the Válar got me this to give you a special gift."

Renny shook her head while smiling. She did not believe in the Válar or Erú Ilúvatar, in fact, she did not believe in any god including those on Earth.

"I thank you very much Glorfindel, as you have no idea." she said with eyes full of gratitude

"Maybe now you do not need a new microphone." he told her teasing.

Renny laughed. "It's true and now I doubt Asfaloth will eat it."

"True."

There was a moment of silence as Renny tuned the guitar. She looked up and saw that the Elf lord was looking down, his ears flushed and he seemed troubled.

"What's happening, Glorfindel?" She asked softly.

"I ... I was wondering if ... you could ... if I could have ... well ... if I could have the privilege of singing ... the song that ... you were singing to Asfaloth ... of course, only if you wish and ..."

He stopped when he felt Renny take his hand. He looked up and saw that Renny was looking at him, smiling, grateful. "Come," she said, pulling him gently from his hand, "we need to sit down because playing the guitar standing up is somewhat ... complicated"

* * *

It was dark when they returned to the stable. Renny had spent a couple of hours singing for the enjoyment of Lord Glorfindel who, although not accustomed to the kind of music she sang and played, was fascinated. Decidedly, Renny was his songbird.

He helped her gently off the horse and put Asfaloth in his stable, gave him water and said goodbye to him followed closely by Renny.

They both walked silently toward the entrance to Lord Elrond's house. Renny was very nervous, how could she apologize for her reaction the day before when the Elf had been so kind to her? But she decided to be as sincere as possible and apologize, for the last thing she wanted did not want to be in bad terms with the one for which her heart beat.

"Um ... Glorfindel," she said timidly.

The Elf lord turned to her and looked her straight in the eye, which made Renny more nervous, but she faced her nervousness and continued.

"I wanted ... um ... apologize for my silly attitude yesterday. I was very ... childish, I should have known that you would never hurt me and ... because it was not mature the way I reacted ... excuse me and ... "

Lord Glorfindel took her hand while shook his head.

"No, Renny, you do not have to apologize. If there is someone who has to apologize, it's me. I should have known how to express myself well."

Renny shook her head."Well ... then ... I think in any case, it would be an apology from both sides" said "because I cannot deny that I did wrong ... my conscience would reproach me and if you say that it is your fault ... then it is on both sides."

Lord Glorfindel smiled. "Alright," he said softly "We are both contrite and we are both forgiven Have a good rest, Renny."

"Oh! Don't be so sure of that!"she said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "I probably go out to give a concert."

Lord Glorfindel chuckled.

"I do not think Lord Elrond nor his Lady wife would like the idea."

"Who knows You'd be surprised to know what music can do."

Lord Glorfindel chuckled. "No doubt and even more if you are the singer." He looked at her for a few moments, smiling. "Have a good rest Renny, and if you decide to play your concert in the square invite me ... maybe I can get you a new microphone." He ended, his Vanya-Noldo accent, softened by years amongst the Sindar, soft in the starlight.

* * *

 **Just if any case, though I doubt that there is one, the song that Renny sings to Asfaloth is the second stanza of the very famous song of Pink Floyd: 'Wish you were here'**


	4. Drabble 4

**Drabble 4**

Fire raged. Flames leapt, licking at him. He couldn't breathe. Roaring, blending into the screaming of the flames, cries, a spirit of a shadow and flame. Then darkness. Complete darkness.

Lord Glorfindel leapt from his bed, a cold sweat covering his brow. Once again he was dreaming of his death.

Why was he dreaming of that again? He had to accept it, that being rembodied had its advantages, but also its disadvantages and among them was the fact of remembering all his past life and with it, all the sadness and pain, to know that those he had met thousands of years ago were gone.

There were reasons that the Elves extolled it at their feasts. He had many reasons for his fame, but for all that, he suffered. The world was not what he had been born into it, that Endur had fallen away, and memories were not enough.

Living in Rivendell had helped him a great deal, and Lord Elrond's wisdom was invaluable, as well as Celebrían's gentle words. But curiously enough, a female human with bright blue sky eyes, girlish face and fire-red hair had done so as well. He smiled.

There was no doubt Renny had been a blessing on the part of the Válar, an gentle healing for the mind and heart.

Lord Glorfindel remembered seeing her for the first time. She looked terrified, and he was reminded of a fawn hearing the hunting horn. Her little face was covered with scrapes and bruises from a high fall. It had taken a long time to teach herHer look frightened to see everyone, so frightened that she remembered that of a fawn upon hearing the hunting horn of the Edain. It had taken patient teaching for her to learn Westron, though she learned it the fastest and said it was very like English, but Sindarin was still somewhat of a mystery for her and she spoke it only in small phrases.

He later recalled seeing her as he trained the warriors who patrolled the borders of Rivendell and who, unlike the ellith, had watched him calmly without showing any interest in drawing his attention. Then to find her outside a barn play-fighting' with a straw and wood doll that had the shape of an Elf, her sword a stick.

"Paff! And the elf is overcome by the human! Muahahaha! Muahahaha! "

While the Elf-shaped straw doll, which, curiously, had some resemblance to him by the golden hair, fell headless, he had frowned. Renny had seen him and blushed. He had told her that this was certainly a game, as he knelt to examine the headless doll, for an Adan could never best an Elda. Renny had been annoyed and snapped that she was tired of being Rivendell's 'ugly duckling'. To his question of what that meant, she had told him the story of 'The Ugly Duckling' and that had been the first time he'd heard the wonderful story-teller she was.

It was true, they had not started very well, but the radical change had come from Renny.

It had been a rare occasion when they had met on good terms, for they often argued, he about the superiority of Elves, and she that Elves were insufferably stuck up, when she asked him if he had been frightened fighting the Balrog.

He had jumped at the unpleasant memories, and was about to leave when Renny added. 'I just asked because I'm curious. We're all afraid at some point in our life.'

"If you want to know what happened, my lady, maybe it would be a good idea for you to read my story." he had answered rather harshly, but all Renny had done was pout and say,

'I don't want to know what the story says, I want to know what _you_ say.' Still puzzled, he would have left even quicker, when Renny approached him. 'Come.' she has said. 'I'm going to tell you a secret.'

Curiosity had won over the Elf lord, and he had obeyed. He expected some confession of any kind, but not what she would say. 'I am very afraid of the spiders.' she said. 'Just to see them is awful.'

He frowned. Why was she afraid of spiders? If it was not Ungoliant or her spawn she referred too, what reason was there? And why had she told him?

He had been stunned for two reasons. One, was she afraid of spiders? To those little animals? Because she did not seem to be referring to Ungoliant. And two, was that the secret she wanted to tell him?

'But…..shhh. Don't tell anyone! Especially not the twins!' she added with a girlish smile. 'And also, I learned to climb trees because one day I hoped I would turn into a bird and could fly. But again, you can't tell anyone.' She grinned cheerfully at him. 'And what's up?' She'd asked, 'And what's your favorite food?'

The elf lord had not known what to say, which was very rare in him.

'Oh come on!' She had said rolling her eyes. 'I just want to get to know you! You're boring when you talk about Elvish superiority, but I want to meet Gondolin's darling and the Balrog Slayer!' She extended her hand in the custom of the Edains' greeting.

Renny had since become a blessing on the part of the Válar because the joy, the frankness and the tenderness of the young woman who was only interested in a friend.

* * *

What would Renny be doing right now? Wondered Lord Glorfindel. It was late at night, she would probably be sleeping. It was a problem of the Edain, they need to sleep every night. He wished it was not so, for he needed help from his friend….or rather, his beloved.

His mind seemed to pause at the thought of the word 'beloved'.

Beloved? Yes, indeed. Was her what the Válar promised him? Ai Erú, how wanted it to be! But her? Did she love him as something more than a friend?

He rose hastily and went upon the balcony, watching the full moon, bright and serene. But his heart could not echo Ithil's peace.

* * *

Renny had noticed the Lord Glorfindel was acting differently. His smile was different, his look was different, even his way of walking was different.

Renny was not a psychologist at all, but she had learned to know her Elf friend and realized that he was not all right, that there was something that troubled him. What was it? She remembered that at the beginning, when their friendship began, he had often been like this until Renny came up with the idea of writing his memoirs. Not as if someone was going to tell them, but everyday things, things he loved and despised, that made his second life sweeter. She told him it was a diary. Strangely enough, it had seemed to work, but what had been stranger was that the Elf Lord had often let her, even asked her, to read his diary.

At first, Renny had blushed and felt it would be an intrusion, but at last she had relented, and read it beside him.

until so much begged the elf lord that she had finally accepted and it used to happen that she read it while he was at her side.

That afternoon he had been particularly distracted, which was very rare indeed, she had never noticed it like that. Renny wondered again and again what was going on, but the Elf would not speak to it. At last he had asked her to sing with her guitar.

Hoping to help her friend, Renny had agreed.

* * *

Lord Glorfindel listened absently. Renny's voice seemed a distant echo, certainly beautiful, but only an echo. It mingled with Idril's scream, with Ëarendil's shriek of horror. It combined discordantly with the roar of the Balrog and the cries of his fleeing people, with the clash of swords and the snarls of the dragons.

Suddenly he felt someone pulling him gently on his arm. His heart stopped, he spun around violently to see Renny staring at him. "What's happening, Glorfindel?" She asked.

"Nothing." he said hesitantly. "Just ... a bad dream I had at night."

"What did you dream of?"

Lord Glorfindel only smiled and shook his head. "Please, keep singing." he asked softly.

"You do not seem to pay much attention." she replied. "Would not it be better if we talked?"

The Elf lord shook his head. "No, please keep singing. Your voice is beautiful and brings me peace. Indeed, you are my songbird."

Renny raised an eyebrow at the new pet name. She did not believe for an instant that Glorfindel was at peace. "Ok, if you ask for it."

Glorfindel was surprised at the song that Renny had decided to sing, apparently, she was determined to, even if it was through music to speak to him.

" _So you come to my world, I can show you_

 _Where they lead to the footprints in the sand._

 _On the paths through the valleys and canyons,_

 _To the veins in your arm, take my hand._

 _I'm the man on the rocks on the island._

 _The black pearl, the fool on the hill._

 _I'm the gold at the end of the rainbow._

 _If I ask you to follow, you will._

Indeed, he had to lead the Elves through all their troubles, he had done so for thousands of years, he had to lead them through the rugged canyons and chasms of this bitter life. But they had chosen it. He had chosen it.

 _So you come to my world to find freedom._

 _Give you wings to the stars, you can fly._

 _Bring you hope and a dream to believe in_

 _As you float through the dark, crimson sky._

 _I'm the man on the rocks on the island,_

 _The jewel in the crown of the king._

 _I'm the hope in the hearts of the helpless,_

 _The choir where no-one will sing._

But the Elves also approached him, he was their hero. He had to give them wins, hopes and dreams, because that was his duty from the Válar.

 _There's a trail out of the canyon,_

 _There's a new life waiting out there_

 _It'll take you home, out of this chasm,_

 _Where there's blue sky sunlight to share._

 _So you come to my world to escape it all,_

 _And you're running from the dragons and the fools_

 _Through the dark, empty caverns deep in your soul,_

 _Chasing the tiger, the jewels._

 _I'm the man on the rocks on the island._

 _I'm the beggar, the loser, the cheat_

 _So now you come to the gates for redemption,_

 _With a ball and chain at your feet._

Yes, there was a path they could follow through the rough canyon, which would take them beyond Endur, and called them all. But he could not always be there for them, he could not always be the strong, invincible warrior. He was no greater than them, he too held his weaknesses.

 _There's a trail out of the canyon,_

 _There's a new life waiting out there!_

 _It'll take you home, out of this chasm,_

 _Where there's blue sky, sunlight to share_

* * *

Renny finished singing the last stanza and was going to continue when she stole a sideways glance at the Elf and saw tears shimmering in his eyes. Quickly she put her guitar aside and slid over, taking his hand. "What's wrong, Glorfindel?" she asked softly.

The Elf Lord shook his head and said nothing. Renny dared to gently take his face and turn it towards her. "Please, Glorfindel, tell me what's going on. You always listen to me whether I tell you nonsense, or stories, or my past, or my fears, you always listen to me. Now, give me the privilege of listening to you and ... take as looooong as you want." she added, smiling tenderly at him.

This finally broke the Elven lord and he began to speak.

* * *

How long did Glorfindel speak? No one knew, but the sun had was at it's fiery peak when he began, but now was listing into a velvety dusk. Renny had listened quietly, occasionally playing thoughtfully with the red curls. There was a long silence after Glorfindel had stopped. He turned to Renny, seeing her staring at the grass. At last she lifted her head and looked directly at him. "I ... I ... I do not know what to say." she said slowly

Lord Glorfindel smiled sadly. "It's alright. It's been more than enough that you've had the patience to listen to me." he answered softly, but Renny shook her head.

"No, I do not mean that," she replied. "I do not know what to say because ... I have not lived here more than ... maybe a year, that's why I cannot understand exactly what is happening." She chuckled quietly. "I have never seen Balrogs or Orcs, so…." She was silent for a moment, thinking how to say the following. "But that does not mean I do not do anything," she continued. "I ... I do not know how to fight, that is, the twins have been teaching me, but I would be more of a hindrance than a help, but ... anyway I can help you."

Lord Glorfindel tilted his head in surprise. How could she help him?

"This is not Earth and I was not born here, but now I live here and you are here, so I will also fight and do something for Middle-Earth and for you. I ... I will not only listen to you as you want and whenever you want, no matter the moment or hour But ... I will also do something more." She turned to see him." I ... I will ask the Válar and Erú Ilúvatar to have mercy on all those who live here and, above all, take care and keep you from all danger and evil."

Lord Glorfindel was astonished. That was not expected.

"I know it's not much." Renny went on, blushing as she looked down timidly. "But, I think if you all believe in them and consider them to be powerful, well ... they may want to listen to me and at least give me the one when you go to a battle." She paused "Well ... that is what used to be done on Earth in the different religions "she added

"You do not believe in the Válar or Erú." he said.

"It's true." She paused "But I'm going to put that idea aside and I'll do my best to ... um ... ask them or pray." She paused again. "You do not have to be alone Glorfindel, actually… you're not going to be alone because I'm going to be by your side. And I'm going to carry with you that heavy burden you've carried for so long." she added firmly, gazing determinedly at him. "You and I will be a team!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "We will be invincible! What do you think of that?"

Lord Glorfindel was stunned. Not only was she comforting him, and putting aside her disbelief to help him, but she was going to remain by his side.

How strange were the ways of the Válar and Erú! To answer and grant his request, but not in an _elleth_ but in a _fíriel_ of a realm called Earth.

He took her hand and kissed it, tears welling up in his eyes.. Renny sat in shock. She had never dreamed of such a reaction, showing such infinite kindness and gratitude…..was it love? She shook her head internally, remembering that Elves are kinder, more sensitive than humans, and what to a mortal would be love was simply friendship for the Eldar.

If Renny had known what was crossing the head and heart of the Elf lord!

"But do not cry, Glorfindel!" She said in soft reproach. "You are going to make me feel sad!"

Lord Glorfindel smiled sweetly. "No, Renny, do not think I feel sad. On the contrary, you just made me the happiest Elf of all Arda, aye, even to the realms of Valinor."

Renny smiled happily, but there was something else in that smile and that look, but after a few seconds it disappeared. "I'm glad, _mellon_ Glorfindel." she said, again remarking the relationship that was between them.

It pained to the Elf lord, yet there was hope because he knew that she was the one who the Válar had promised him.

Nevertheless, Lord Glorfindel smiled and helped her to her feet. "You have no idea Renny, of how much you have helped me." he said, without letting go of her. "Be sure that I am grateful to you and I will be until the end of time."

Renny smiled brightly and with a gleam of mischief in her sky-colored eyes. "Well, if so, then you could help me sneak into the kitchen to sneak a couple of things to eat!"

* * *

 **The song that Renny sings to Lord Glorfindel is 'Man on the rocks'. This song was written by Mike Oldfield. The version used is the acoustic one.**


	5. Drabble 5

**Drabble 5**

"Renny, would you like to see the 'Dance of the Warriors'?" Lord Glorfindel suddenly asked her.

Renny raised an eyebrow. She had never seen the Elf so excited. She would never have guessed that her words of comfort would have such an impact on her Elf friend. She had also been told words of the same kind, though never with the vehemence with which she had told Lord Glorfindel ... and behold, they had been more precious and valuable to him than any treasure that Endor and Válinor together could give him.

Renny did not understand it or, rather, her mind did not want to understand it. Her mind clung to the idea that Glorfindel was only immensely grateful to her. Her mind said again and again that these were hallucinations, that the only thing that happened was that the Elf lord was thankful to her for having helped him in a very difficult situation, that the Elves were highly sensitive creatures, they rarely fell in love with others who were not of their race. And he was Lord Glorfindel, the Hero of Gondolin, and she was an upstart mortal from another realm.

But her heart was another story. Her heart sang every time she noticed that sweet, tender look on her, every time he took her by the hand and caressed it, every time he was with her. It constantly shouted to her mind that it was being stubborn and blind. That was gradually becoming a pitched war between the Heart and the Mind.

"Is there a dance for the warriors?" She asked in disbelief, putting aside the grapes she had been eating.

Lord Glorfindel nodded enthusiastically, smiling at her with that smile he had only for her. "Yes indeed, Renny." he replied "It is a unique dance that allows us to get attuned at the time of the battle. Would you like to see it?"

Renny smiled happily. She was very happy to see her 'beloved' ... no, friend so lively, especially after she had seen him so distraught with sadness and pain.

"I'd love too!" she exclaimed.

"Very well! Then tomorrow, we'll meet in the square where Lord Elrond's warriors train." he said with a smile.

"Okay!" she told him, nodding cheerfully.

For a moment, the Elf lord looked at her with that lingering gaze that made a chill run down her back. Renny, feeling she would betray herself with a blush, looked down at the cluster of grapes. A little gleam of sadness entered Glorfindel's eyes, but he put it aside, and they continued to eat and talk, sitting on one of the broadest branches in a noble oak tree.

* * *

Renny entered the chamber which she had been occupying for almost a year, and which Lord Elrond and his wife had kindly assigned to her from the day she arrived in a strange and fortuitous manner. She had dined cheerfully with Lord Glorfindel and had spent some excellent hours accompanied by her…friend.

Renny changed into her nightclothes and dropped into the bed. What was happening to her? Why was it becoming harder to force herself to think that? Why had her heart gained more strength? She knew why, it because she had loved him.

 _"No!"_ Her mind scolded _"It's not love, it's just a great affection for friends. Remember, the elves are sensitive by nature, and more Lord Glorfindel who is known for his kindness and chivalry. Do not think nonsense, Renny."_

She sighed, and got up, going to her balcony, and looks toward the Moon, Telperion's blossom, as the Elves called it. It shone full at that moment, in all its splendor. The hundreds of thousands of stars tilted with serene light around it, trying to compete with the glow of the night star. The wind was whistling sweetly, bringing with it the smell of pines and grass and shy moorland flowers, and only its soft singing and the sound of the crickets w was in that quiet night.

Renny sighed once more. She had grown accustomed to the night scene, no longer had to hear the passing of planes or the glare of the streetlights, but she was becoming weary of the inward battle. Maybe if she told someone that would help ... but whom? Gilornel? No, the _elleth_ would play the matchmaker to even greater extremes, because of her tender heart. The twins were good friends, and she had great confidence in them, but they were no doubt do a mischief with that knowledge. Arwen Evenstar had awed her from the time she had seen her, and now she was in Lórien anyways.

The Lord Elrond of Rivendell was known for his wisdom and his gift of foresight, had talked many times and each other were greatly appreciated, but ... there was not enough confidence, besides ... what would he say if she told him that she was in love with the Hero of Gondolin?

Lady Celebrían? She was a great Lady among ellith, fair, wise, and kind. Her gentle temper, to which she added sagacity and intelligence, had made Renny admire her. They both got along very well, but ... it was the same as with her husband.

Renny sadly once more. There was no one, absolutely no one. And then, a wild idea to her mind came to mind. And what if she told the Válar and Erú Ilúvatar? After all, she had promised Lord Glorfindel that she would pray or request that they protect him and Middle-Earth. She looked up at the sky and stared at the stars. According to what she had heard, the Válar lived in a place called Válinor which was something like a continent crossing the Great Sea. That would be rare. Would she have to look West while praying? Something like the Muslims who look to Mecca every time they pray? Renny did not have the faintest idea, so what she decided to do was look at the stars.

"Um ... hello ... Válar and Erú Ilúvatar." she began timidly. "Um ... I really do not know how to pray to you because I am totally new. I have to say that I have never prayed to any god in advance so ... well, you are the first and then ... I would appreciate it very much if you understood the reason for my... ah ... clumsiness? Um ... I guess I'll introduce myself, my name is Renny, although I do not know if you already know me, according to everyone here they say that you are very powerful and, I guess, you must also be something like omniscient, right? Or at least that I have heard about you, Erú Ilúvatar." She paused" I think I should have asked Lord Glorfindel how one ought to address You and how one should pray properly. Well ... um ... I hope I'm not messing up and please listen to me ... I have two requests to make and I really would like those to be answered. The first one is that this place, Middle-Earth, be free of all those monsters that Lord Glorfindel has told me. Everyone here is suffering, _he_ is suffering and then ... if you could be so kind to save Middle-Earth would be much appreciated. I mean, everyone here says that you are very powerful so ... well, I thought it would be a good idea to ask you." She paused again "Ah ... the second request is a little more ... personal. I would very much like you to care for and protect Lord Glorfindel in particular. He ... he's my friend, my best friend, the best friend I've ever had in my life and ... I ... " Renny began to breathe deeply as her eyes stung. "I could not stand it if something were to happen to him…..or if he died, that would be worse than death for me!" She crouched down on the floor, crying silently. "You know?" She continued after a while "He's ... he's much more than my best friend ... he ... he.." She sighed "He is the one who has stolen my heart, he is the one who has got me to think differently about love, he ... he is the one I love with all my heart. " she murmured" I love him more than my own life. But ... I know I cannot do it, I am a mortal who does not even have a place in Middle-Earth and that only for the goodness of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían is that I have a place to live. "she added sobbing. "I don't think I can make him happy, and almost hope he does not love me so he will not become mortal and die." Her voice took on a new ring. "He has suffered a lot, and I firmly believed he deserves the greatest happiness possible. So since I cannot have that honor, given him….a Elven-maid that will bring him joy, that will make him laugh and smile. That's my biggest request. Make my beloved Glorfindel happy."

For a moment, there was a silence that was only broken by the slight sobs of Renny, who slowly reassured herself. At last she had told someone. A sweet, tender voice startled her. "This is the first time I've heard a _fíriel_ speak with the Válar and with Erú, and so sincerely."

Renny turned sharply and saw that, a couple of feet from her, on the balcony, was Lady Celebrían looking at her.

* * *

Renny was about to get up, but Lady Celebrían shook her head and, to Renny's astonishment, the fair Lady picked up her dress and sat down on the floor next to Renny. The young mortal felt strange and ashamed. A Lady among the elves sat on the floor next to her as if they were great friends ... well, perhaps they were.

"Why are you crying, Renny?" She asked after a moment.

"I think I was too excited to ... pray or ... speak to the Válar and Erú Ilúvatar." stammered Renny.

Lady Celebrían's azure eyes gleamed, a faint smile on her pale face. "Why are you crying, Renny?"

"Um ... it does not matter, my Lady." Renny murmured, looking away. "It's nothing ... I'll be fine."

"No one fools Renny more than yourself." said Celebrían gently, gazing at her with the look that was only sweet and full of wisdom. "Hiding something only produces pain, and sooner rather than later, it will drown you."

"So, you listened to everything." said Renny wearily, and it was not a question.

Celebrían nodded her starlit head slowly.

"Please, my lady, do not say anything to Lord Glorfindel." begged Renny, clasping her hands. "Please, please, I beg you, do not tell him anything."

"Why not?" asked Lady Celebrían softly.

"Because if he knows…he will not want to be friends any more, or at least, not so close…..and I couldn't bear that!"

Lady Celebrían shook her silver head in pity. "And what makes you think that, Renny?"

"It's obvious and you, my Lady, heard it. I am mortal, he is immortal; I am a _fíriel_ , he is an _Elda_ ; I am not even part of Endor." said Renny somewhat bitterly.

"And you've never thought of how Lord Glorfindel thinks?" asked the Silver Lady.

Renny looked up sharply, and then shook her head. "Elves don't love another race." she murmured.

Celebrían looked at her with pity. How blind was the human child! Lord Glorfindel was willing to do anything for Renny, even die, and that was the greatest love.

"Anyway," Renny went on in a muffled voice after a moment. "He's never going to love me, and I do not have the slightest chance. That is why I asked for an Elven-maid who would spend eternity to makes him happy." She paused "I am going to ask this every night as long as I live, or until my request is answered." she said firmly. She turned to Lady Celebrían, who listened intently to her.. The fair lady was a wise and worthy daughter of her mother, Lady Galadriel, as well as an excellent companion, friend and wife to Lord Elrond. A mother figure to many in Rivendell as well as to her three children, there was a steel side to her. She knew how to clearly identify a person's emotions by seeing their gestures and body language.

"And why did you suddenly pray to the Válar and Erú?" She asked.

"Because Lord Glorfindel told me something personal and that it is very difficult for him to bear, so I promised him I would set aside my atheism and pray to them and I would stay by his side to help him in everything." Renny replied with a slight smile remembering the action of her….friend.

Lady Celebrían did not know what Renny would have told him, but surely it had been something vastly different from what anyone had even expected, even for an Elf who had lived two lives.

"So, that's why I'm here praying ... I hope to do well." Renny continued after a moment "My lady, is there some special way I should talk to them?"

The Lady smiled gently. "Just be honest as you did." she replied softly.

"So, you think they listen to me? Do you think they will answer my requests, my petition for Lord Glorfindel?" Renny asked hopefully.

"Certainly, young one. The Válar and Erú are merciful and know what is best for each of the inhabitants of Endor." replied Lady Celebrían "But take this into account, Renny. Many times the Válar and Erú have already answered our requests, it is only we are so blind that we do not realize it until it is too late."

Renny stared at her in surprise.

"So, think well and see if you are not being blind," said Lady Celebrían, gently caressing her shoulder for a moment. "But for the moment, rest. And do not fret, I will say nothing." She kissed Renny's forehead, and rose with the elegance and grace of the Elves. Only the door that closed very quietly was the only noise that announced that Lady Celebrían had left.

Renny turned to look at the stars. She felt much better.

* * *

The next day, after breakfast, Renny went to the square where Lord Elrond's warriors practiced daily.

At breakfast, Lady Celebrían had looked at Renny meaningfully when Lord Glorfindel had entered the small, elegant dining room, and had greeted her and talked to her for a few minutes, always looking at her with that lingering gaze that any _elleth_ would have chilled to recognize. Renny also felt chills along her back, but she was learning to cope with it. Inwardly Lady Celebrían shook her head. Renny certainly had many qualities, but definitely in some of them she was very naive and, one might say, stubborn or rather blind. She hoped one day the Válar and Erú opened her eyes and realized that the Elf lord had loved her for a long time.

* * *

At the end of breakfast, Lord Glorfindel had gathered with Lord Elrond, Lord Erestor for his daily meeting with them, and to discuss matters of great importance. So Renny had time to wander the dewy rose gardens and raise her barriers to keep her heart quiet. After a couple of hours, she headed for the square, but it still took at least an hour for Lord Glorfindel to arrive, who smiled at her as his gaze brightened.

* * *

From the very moment Lord Glorfindel realized that the Válar had answered his request in Renny's person, his love for her had increased even more. The mere fact of thinking about her, made him smile. Now, strangely and curiously, he could 'see' Renny's soul and realized that even though she loved him very much, she had set a barrier he could not cross. Why would she have? What was she hiding? He had realized that the barrier was even higher when he did something especially to show that he loved her. Did she love him, too? Or that she was just keeping her from falling in love with him? Perhaps it was the idea of the Válar was that he fought for her love. If so, he was willing to do whatever was necessary, whether to fight alone against Morgoth, to get it. So, for the moment, what he did was treat her with extreme affection, smile, look at her and speak to her in a sweet and tender way ... maybe little by little her heart will be won ...

* * *

"Excuse me for being late, Renny." he said, taking her hand. "There were grave matters."

"Oh no, Lord Glorfindel!" Renny replied earnestly "There is no forgiveness. I've waited a long time here. A lack of manners."

"Please Renny, the meeting with Lord Elrond went on longer than I expected. Pardon me."

"Talk to the hand." she replied, gesturing, though her blue eyes shone.

Lord Glorfindel smiled. "I'd rather kiss it." he said. Renny felt her heart begin skip a beat.

"Lord Glorfindel ... you do not have my pardon." she said seriously. "You promised to show me the warrior dance, so I'll forgive you. I want to see it."

The Elf Lord smiled and kissed the back of her hand again. "I thank you."

She smiled at him.

"Come. In a few moments, it will begin and I want you to see it all." he said, taking her by the hand.

* * *

Renny was watching the Warrior Dance with all. The Eldar truly had an amazing culture. There was such grace, and beauty, and such discipline of both mind and body. How was possible to make something beautiful out of war?  
An elleth entered the ring. She was a Silvan Elf, Renny saw. Lustrous brown hair fell to her feet in a thick braid. She was clad in a knee-length tunic of dark green, and a black belt was around her waist. Before her stood a young maple tree, its fall leaves crimson and falling in the light wind. Her forearms were bare, and she shed her cloak and bow, putting it on the grass besides her, and she drew her knives.

The Elvish warrior dance was an exercise in speed and precision, designed to disorient and overwhelm the enemy rather than overpowering them with brute force, but this held something more, a savage grace. Now knives and Elf whirled about, faster and faster, careening to the bare edge of control. The twin knives flashed, spinning dervishes glittering broken shards of light. The elleth spun in turn, leaping high one moment, diving low the next, changing directions in mid-dive. The speed….the precision…the skill…all combined to make the Elves deadly warriors. The fierceness of the Silvan warriors beat in her blood, and she danced with it. She stopped suddenly, so quickly that her garment tangled about her leg. She stood on one foot, balanced on the end of her toes. Her arms were still uplifted, the knives glittering in her hands. The sapling now stood stripped of its fall-leaves, but not a twig was notched. She now stood on both feet, and with a nimble movement sheathed her knives.

* * *

Renny gasped. Glorfindel shot a side glance at his beloved, and smiled at the awe in. When it ended, Renny clapped fervently, still in utter shock at the sheer speed and grace. The Elven warriors looked at her, surprised, and the _ellith_ glanced at her with a gaze that wasn't all that friendly. Glorfindel had no eyes for either of them, but seeing that Renny was getting bothered by the _ellith_ , her took her hand and led her away.

* * *

"That was amazing!" was the first thing Renny said once they were out the sight of the Elven warriors "The way they moved and the way they used their knives and… and… the way they looked so elegant!" added Renny, spinning around. "That was….absolutely wonderful! I couldn't believe it!"

Lord Glorfindel gave her a sweet smile.

"What?" She asked when she saw his smile.

"Nothing, only I see you dance a dance somewhat ... known to me"

Renny blushed. Obviously, the elf lord had realized that she was imitating the movements she had seen in the Warrior Dance.

"Oh no! This is a new dance!" she exclaimed. "This is the famous 'Renny Dance', though it is based on another famous dance, the 'Warrior Dance'"

Lord Glorfindel chuckled. "Do you want to learn some moves?" He asked.

Renny stopped and turned sharply. "Really? Would you teach me? "She asked excitedly.

The Elf lord nodded, smiling.


	6. Drabble 6

**Just a little note before starting: sorry for the delay... I've kind of busy lately. But here's the next one...**

 **Drabble 6**

Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel, and Lord Érestor looked worried. The news brought by the twins, Elrohir and Elladan, were not good at all, moreover, they were alarming. After at least 400 years of 'apparent' peace that nothing had been known about the Dark Lord more than if perhaps some rumors did not mention that the so famous and continuous raid of the orcs and the appearance of the King of Angmar and of The Nâzgul, who seemed simply to have disappeared. And though none of the elves had lowered their guard just like the Ishtari, it still seemed that either the Dark Lord had given up or for some strange reason had lost all power.

Both Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel as well as the Ishtari Gandalf and Saruman, were sure that that powerful enemy had not left as well, would not have given up just like that, no ... that cunning and wicked Dark Lord, He was probably preparing to strike harder. It was for that reason that they had never let their guard down.

However, the other peoples had not done the same thing, and that those powerful rulers were aware that this had not been the end, all had enjoyed an apparent peace for 400 years.

But now, as the elven rulers had always predicted, Sauron would return to do his own and as a sign was the fact that squads of orcs once again had sighted raids from different places and tried to get as close to each other as possible. Possible to Rivendell, probably to obtain information of its weaknesses to attack and to destroy it, after all Rivendell was considered like the Last Homely of Houses of the Elves along with some other kingdoms like Greenwood that little by little it was submerging in the darkness and Lothlórien, dominion of The _Lady of the Light_.

* * *

"What shall we do?" Asked Lord Érestor "it is necessary to keep them as far as possible from Rivendell. A direct confrontation would be "

"I do not think it would be most convenient," Lord Glorfindel said thoughtfully, "perhaps we will fall into an ambush," he added, recalling clearly how a few thousand years ago it had happened in Gondolin when, believing he ambushed the enemy, he and his army were the which had been ambushed and the battle ended in a bloody massacre.

"We cannot allow them to keep moving forward. The closer they get to Rivendell, the more danger we run. We must stop them as soon as possible "

"Facing a battle openly would only alert our enemy of whom we have had no concrete news for the last 400 years. We do not know what his next plans are or what he has done so far "

"Mithrandir has gone looking for answers"

"True, but we do not know when he will come or we will know what he will find. Perhaps when Mithrandir arrives already is late "

"So ... you suggest, Lord Glorfindel, that we should get information?"

"Without doubt, it seems to me the most viable and most convenient"

Lord Érestor and Lord Glorfindel turned to look at Lord Elrond who had listened to the entire dialogue of the two Elfs lords thoughtfully. With his gift of foresight, he realized not only that this seeming peace had come to an end, but that Sauron had increased his armies and was ready to give the final blow, and not only that, experience had also taught him that he should not trusting in his power so the Dark Lord would now rely on his cunning and wicked mind. There was, therefore, to learn what Sauron now intended to do besides, of course, to conquer Middle-Earth under his tyrannical and dark rule.

"Lord Glorfindel is right," he said finally "more information is needed"

"So what do we do with the orcs raid?" Asked Lord Érestor

"Precisely from them we will get the answers" Lord Elrond paused "Lord Glorfindel, choose the elves that you consider necessary for a squad. We need to get that information "

Lord Glorfindel nodded and rose from his chair.

"And be careful," added Lord Elrond, "outside the borders of Rivendell, danger lurks everywhere and ..."

Lord Glorfindel waited for Lord Elrond to finish, but the Elf-lord added only:

"I hope to see you before you leave"

Both Lord Glorfindel and Lord Érestor were surprised. Why had not Lord Elrond finished his sentence? What had he seen through his foresight? As soon as Lord Glorfindel came out, Lord Érestor turned to Lord Elrond who seemed not only thoughtful but also troubled.

"What is it, Lord Elrond?" He asked uneasily.

The Lord of Rivendell did not answer for a moment.

"Nothing," he replied, "I am only greatly concerned about what our enemy is now planning to do. If he has decided to return to give signs of life is because his power certainly has increased and is ready for the next offensive "

Lord Érestor seemed to conform, or rather to believe Lord Elrond's answer, for he said nothing; But surely his attitude would have changed completely if Lord Elrond had told him what he had just seen through his gift of foresight.

* * *

Lord Glorfindel struggled with himself. Should he tell his beloved Renny that he would have to go away for a while in what he hunted along with a squad of elves to a squad of orcs that had been spotted near the borders of Rivendell?

How would your Renny react? She would get angry upset? Would she be sad? Would be the three emotions together? The Elf lord did not want Renny to feel angry or upset or sad, no, what he wanted and longed for was her happiness and that source of that happiness would be him. That he was the one who gave her the happiness that the woman of another realm called Earth so deserved because with her witty, sweet, tender, noble character she had made his life happy as neither of his two lives had ever been. Yes, he wanted to be the reason for the happiness of his beloved, he wanted it to be the one who had that honor and how could he do it? The answer was simple, to treat her with the same sweetness and tenderness with which he had been treating her lately since Renny had consoled him and he realized that the Válar had answered his request in her person.

But the Elf-lord wanted to bring the relationship further than just as close friends as they were. Problem? Renny had always put an insurmountable barrier on him so that he could not enter into the depths of her heart. The Elf Lord did not quite understand reason. She loved him and felt shy to show it? Or did not want to love him? And for that reason, she avoided by all means that he entered still more in her life, raising that enormous barrier. And if so, why did she do it? Did she fear that he would hurt her? Renny should know by now that he would never do such a thing, that he would rather die than do the slightest harm. That woman was his life, it was his Fëa, he would never do such a thing! But apparently, or Renny did not believe it or did not want to believe it. Why? Why? Why? It was the question the Elf lord asked daily, especially since all these weeks he had cared for the slightest caresses in her hand or smiling sweetly or treating her with extreme affection or looking at her tenderly or spending as much time as possible with her or by telling her through hints what he felt for her and ... what had happened? Renny still loved him dearly, but ... her barrier was still insurmountable.

The Elf lord wondered if he would ever get through it, for he knew that Renny, among other things, was that she had an iron willpower, and that it was very difficult to overcome, if not impossible. Sometimes it might be called a certain stubbornness. Was it stubbornness that moved her not to accept his affections?

Lord Glorfindel sighed. It seemed like it was going to take much longer than he might think. For him, time was not exactly a problem, the pain of his elven heart to see that Renny did not remove that barrier was what made him dent and that with the time it hurt more and more. Not to mention that time, for him not to happen, he was immortal, but she ... she was mortal, one of these days she would die either by old age or by illness. So, for her, yes, she ran the time and fast. Would it happen before she even died that she would come down for a moment that barrier?

He was going to continue in his reverie when his eyes saw that a figure who had a long, rebellious and disheveled fire-colored mane, was walking. Where would she go? She would probably climb a tree that was near one of the rivers that crossed Rivendell. He caught up with her in the blink of an eye.

" _Mae Govannen_ , Renny," said a very pleasant male voice.

* * *

Renny turned sharply at the sound of his voice as her heart stopped for a moment.

"Glorfindel!" Cheerfully greeted him "what's up?"

The Elf lord smiled. Those strange greetings from human from the realm called Earth!

"It had just finished the meeting with Lord Elrond and Lord Érestor, and I thought of spending time with you," he replied, seeing her with that look that made Renny have chills along her spine.

"Oh! Perfect! So, instead of drawing a landscape, I can draw the portrait of the best elf in all Middle-Earth "she said showing him her sketchbook

"Where were you going?"

"I do not really know exactly yet, but ... considering that you're here, I'd rather you choose the place. After all, you were my tourist guide, remember? "

Lord Glorfindel chuckled. He took her hand and carried her away.

* * *

"But do not move!" Renny said for the twentieth time reproachfully, "do you know that to be an elf you move too much?"

Lord Glorfindel resumed his position for a couple of hours.

"The elves we move, Renny, we are not statues that are in one place all the time" said

"I give you that, but I think the elves can stand still for a while, do not you think?" She continued as she continued to draw in great detail the portrait of the Elf lord who sighed.

He would have preferred to be walking along the forest, taking her by the hand and chatting with her for hours and hours before going into dangerous terrain to hunt that squad of orcs. Yes, he would have preferred to hear her laughter and her voice and her witty chat. But he could not complain too much. Because being in complete immobility had allowed him to see her at all times, his deep blue eyes had never been removed from her except when she looked at him and raised an eyebrow or tilted her head in confusion at his attitude.

In this way he had been able to admire that rosy skin again and again; Her body, though not delicate or elegant, had in it a strange innate grace which the Elf-lord could not describe; Her small hands with medium and delicate fingers; Her thin neck; Her girlish face with freckles; Her large sky-colored eyes that were so expressive and almost always illuminated by a light of contagious joy; And what made her even more different: her long and rebellious fire-colored hair, that hair that had been so different from her and had never seen anything like it in any of his lives. That mane was the portrait of its owner because it was cheerful as red and disheveled by her so unorthodox form of behavior and unique because precisely that was what his Renny was: unique.

Suddenly he realized that Renny had been looking at him with a slight gesture of confusion for a moment, for she had noticed that the Elf Lord had been staring at her for several minutes and that they were sending out a light that made her tremble.

The Elf Lord shook his head slightly as his pointy ears flushed. He was going to apologize, but at the same time he could not. Why apologize for seeing such a beautiful maiden and who had also stolen his Fëa? Fortunately, nothing was needed because Renny said,

"Okay, friend Glorfindel, you can move now. Your portrait is ready "

* * *

Hearing the nickname "friend," the Elf Lord's heart shrank slightly from the pain, yet he took great care in showing it, and instead he looked at the picture his beloved showed him.

No doubt that portrait was excellent. Though only made in pencil, the shade of the Elf lord's robe, how the sun shone on his golden hair, his elegant and noble gesture, the attitude he had as naturally as the Elf lord, Hero of Gondolin, Balrog Slayer, and Lord f the House of the Golden Flower. Yes, that portrait not only drew him faithfully, but also portrayed his bearing.

* * *

Lord Glorfindel turned to Renny and looked at her with that look that only appeared in his eyes when he was with her. She smiled at him, and although she felt her heart leap and sang with joy, she took it very well to show it, and Lord Glorfindel realized it when he saw that the barrier that kept him on the sidelines was imposing.

* * *

"What do you think?" She asked after a moment

"It's ... perfect" he said really admired "you draw very well, Renny"

She could not help blushing.

"You think? And that my model was moving all the time "she said

Lord Glorfindel chuckled.

"Will you never forgive me?" He asked, taking her gently one hand

"Oh! That will depend "she said with a light mirth in her sky blue eyes

Lord Glorfindel looked at her, waiting.

"You teach me the 'Song of Nimrodel'" She paused "I know that my voice will never be like the _ellith_ , but at least I can sing it and not feel so ... set aside in the Hall of Fire. At least I can sing something with you guys "

"Do not say that, Renny, your voice is beautiful. When you sang to me 'El Cantar de Mío Cid', I felt for a moment that I was also in Castile, "he answered tenderly stroking her hand" I will show you, but please do not think that you do not have a beautiful voice because, to be honest I much prefer your voice. You are my songbird, "said the last sentence with such a tone and looking directly into the eyes with such a look that Renny felt that for a moment her heart stopped and blushed. No, she could not allow it.

Renny laughed.

"Oh! Now it turns out I'm a bird! Well, at least my desire to one day be a bird and fly out to know the world was fulfilled! It seems to me that I am the only bird of its kind: the species of bird called Renny! "She said cheerfully" or at least that will be for the time the name of this new species of bird because in fact it is not Latin "

Lord Glorfindel smiled at her. Her laughter was beautiful and like water singing, her eyes glowed with the innate joy that shone in her soul, but ... she had not lent his compliment to either his gaze or his intonation. Once more she had raised that barrier.

* * *

For a couple of hours, Lord Glorfindel and Renny were chatting happily as they usually did. However, how often the Elf lord even came to tell her or do something to show her what he felt for her, Renny simply missed it and kept on joking and talking. Her barrier ... impassable and so smooth that there was no way to even think about climbing it.

* * *

Renny and Lord Glorfindel had just arrived at Lord Elrond's house. The Elf Lord had not said anything to the young woman about what had been discussed at the meeting between Rivendell ruler, Lord Érestor, and himself. For a moment, he was tempted not to tell her out of fear of her reaction, but he came to the conclusion that he could not hide it because Renny would feel (and quite rightly) betrayed. He loved her with all his Fëa, he was willing to do everything for her, including becoming mortal, never to see Válinor again and to die, therefore ... it was not fair that he should hide it. He only prayed to the Válar that Renny did not resent it too much, because although strong of will, Renny also was sensible.

* * *

"Renny, I need to tell you something very important," he said, stopping at the same time as he took one of her hands and began to caress her tenderly as he had lately.

Renny's heart stopped for a moment. Would he tell her what she longed to hear? But the mind was quickly prepared to by means of her witty come out of any problem.

"Yes, of course, tell me," she replied with a smile.

Lord Glorfindel took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving Rivendell tomorrow," he said.

Renny opened wide her wide eyes as a light of fear and concern appeared in them.

"Why?" She asked.

"Squads of orcs have been spotted near the borders of Rivendell. Lord Elrond has decided that it is necessary to hunt them, find out where they come from and stop them "

Renny paled as her heart sank painfully.

"I hope this task does not last long. I'll probably be away for two weeks, maybe a month, "the Elf lord continued, watching her" I assure you I'll hurry to find them as soon as possible because I want to be here with you. But I need to do this task and complete it. However, once again I promise that I will look for the way to do it as soon as possible because I want to be with you, by your side "he chuckled" I cannot imagine living my life without you, Renny. Everything ... would lose meaning, there would be no more joy for me because you are my joy. You are the one who brings color and meaning to my life "

Renny did not answer. Her gaze was low and her breathing was agitated. The Elf lord was able to 'see' through that strange ability he had acquired, from the moment he realized that Renny was the response of the Válar to his request, that Renny was struggling between two strong emotions: one was fear and another ... that other one could not identify because it was that wall, but no doubt it was strong enough that Renny did not even turn to look at him or answer. He saw that whatever was behind that wall was putting pressure on her, especially adding to what she meant to him. Did she love him and was afraid to accept it and tell him? Or did not want to fall in love with him and did everything she could to avoid it? Or what other reason was there?

"Renny" called softly.

Finally, she looked up. Her large sky-blue eyes clearly showed the conflict of emotions within her, however, between that conflict saw that strange light that came to encourage her smile and her look, but that as always, disappeared after a few moments to be replaced so just for concern.

"Okay" she said trying to smile "ok ... um ... I guess you have to finish preparing everything for tomorrow, right?"

Lord Glorfindel realized what was going through Renny's mind, but at the same time he did not want to deceive her. On the other hand, it was difficult for him to do so, for the young woman was very perceptive.

"Yes, but _'the night is young_ ,'" he replied quickly.

"That's my line," she answered with a mischievous smile, and yet it was not full of the joy it used to have "you know? You will have to pay copyright for it and I assure you that I charge dearly "

Lord Glorfindel smiled, but his relief did not last because Renny added,

"Um ... well ... I think then we both have to do it. You have to go to finish preparing everything and I have to go to ask the Válar and Erú Ilúvatar that nothing will happen to you "She tilted her head confused to see the gesture of the Elf lord" you do not remember, Glorfindel, that I promised that I would ask or pray daily to the Válar and to Erú Ilúvatar for Middle-Earth and for you? "

The scene came to mind with such clarity to the Elf Lord that his eyes filled with tears at the surprise of Renny who thought that she was probably seeing visions, especially when she saw the gesture and look of infinite love that the Elf-lord addressed to her and that only a blind man (or in this case a blind and a stubborn man) would not notice.

"Are you all right, Glorfindel?" She asked worriedly.

The answer was that the Elf-lord began to kiss her hands delicately, as if they were rose petals which made Renny involuntarily tremble and her heart beat hastily while he sang for joy, but her mind against all force was raising the barrier which It did not go unnoticed by the Elf Lord. He looked straight into her eyes with an intense gaze.

"Thank you Renny" he said "thank you very much. You're ... you're ... you're a treasure to me. A treasure that the Válar have given me undeservedly "

Renny laughed to hide her true emotions.

"Indeed, friend Glorfindel, you give too much value to a simple Edain from another realm, but ... thank you for the compliment"

It was like a bucket of cold water for the Elf lord, who if he had been sufficiently insightful at that moment, he would have realized that Renny, without realizing it, had given him the reason why she lifted that wall.

* * *

Before Lord Glorfindel could open his mouth, he heard the sound of footsteps and turned sharply. After a moment or two, one ellon appeared.

"My lord" greeted with a respectful and slight reverence "Lord Elrond requests your presence"

Lord Glorfindel felt torn between his beloved and duty. He knew he still had enough time to spend with her. But there was no need for him to choose because Renny softly disengaged from his hands and smiled at him.

"I have to go" she said "I'm still learning to address them and that ... take time. Good luck, my friend "

And without waiting for an answer, she left.

* * *

Renny reached the bedroom, closed the door, and fell back on the bed. What the Elf lord had told her was ... was ... he'd never said anything like that! No one had ever said anything like that!

"You see? Yes, he loves us "said Heart

"Nonsense" replied Mind "he said it because he is chivalrous and sensitive, remember? You well know that what for humans would be love, for the elves is only friendship "

"Do not be foolish!" Said Heart impatiently "what he told us is more than clear! Even among the _ellith_ it would be taken as a way of confessing his feelings "

"Fool! I? You call me foolish! "Mind replied, annoyed. " excuse me, but you are the fool and blind to not understand that Lord Glorfindel only treats us like that and he told us that because he loves us as very close FRIENDS, you understood, as very close FRIENDS. You think he's going to fall in love with us? You know who he is and who we are! "

"Oh yeah! And that's why you had to go out with your nonsense! "Said Angry Heart" just when he is telling you what he really feels and how he consider yourself you go out with: _'Indeed, friend Glorfindel, you give too much value to a simple Edain of another realm, but ... thanks for the compliment, "_ said sarcastically imitating Mind's voice" do not you realize that you hurt him? "

"I did not hurt him" said Mind without being able to avoid feeling guilty "I just said the truth"

"Of course!" said ironically Heart

"It's true! We are a simple Edain, are not we? We are from another realm, are not we? Everyone here looks like this! "Replied Mind

"Not all!"

Mind sighed in exasperation.

"Okay, I give you that, Heart. Not all look at us and consider that way, but they do most of them "

"And Lord Glorfindel is one who considers us as someone totally different as someone who ..."

"Look, you know what Heart? I'm tired and I do not want to discuss this stupid and pointless business with you anymore. So let me sleep and be still "

And no more Mind left. But Heart was not going to sit still, no, he would not stay still.

* * *

Lord Glorfindel was finishing up preparing Asfaloth. That brave and faithful horse that had followed him to so many adventures, dangerous and bloody battles. The noble animal was already ready for the hunt. The two of them were about to leave the stable, when both Elf Lord and Asfaloth heard footsteps approaching. The horse looked at his master questioning, but Lord Glorfindel already guessed who would be, though he could not quite believe it all after what had happened yesterday. But his hopes were fulfilled because after a couple of minutes, appeared at the entrance ... Renny.

* * *

She had not been able to sleep in peace for two reasons: one, because her beloved Glorfindel was going to face death at any moment, and Renny was terrified at the thought of him dying; The second was the words of the Elf lord. Little had he been missing to say _'I love you'_. If he had said so, Renny would not have believed it, for her Mind was convinced that such a thing was not true. And yet, those words that told her what she was to him: that she was his joy, that she gave meaning to his life, that she was his treasure ... they shouted that there was something much beyond a simple affection among friends, that what he felt for her was much deeper. Her Heart cried again and again that it was true, that the Elf lord loved her, but her Mind refused to believe it.

That 'small' discussion that had Heart and Mind before Mind decided to leave Heart speaking alone, had been exhausting. Every day was becoming more exhausting because she had to fight with herself daily.

However, something had moved her to get up early and fetch him. What had moved her? Easy. Heart had not stayed still.

And now here, in front of the Elf lord who saw her with a mixture of surprise, a deep affection and a faint tinge of ... sadness.

* * *

"Um ... hello ... no, I mean, _Mae Govannen_ ," she said sheepishly.

Lord Glorfindel chuckled.

"Hello Renny" he had already learned how to greet among humans on Earth "rested?"

"Ah yes yes…. And you? "She replied timidly and nervously.

"I was preparing everything for the task"

At this, Renny paled and could not help it, swallowed hard. The Elf lord approached her.

"Renny, calm down, everything's going to be alright," he said sweetly. "I'll be back as soon as possible. Do not worry"

"Ah ... I try, but ... well ... the orcs are the orcs, and what you have told me then ... ah ... it's not exactly something that sounds simple to overcome"

Lord Glorfindel gently took a hand and caressed it tenderly.

"Have courage Renny, you are a very brave woman, have courage. Trust me, trust the Válar, trust in Erú "

"Yeah, well, it's kind of complicated. You see, before this, I never prayed to anyone"

"I know, that's why I thank you so much and appreciate the effort you make" He paused "Do not fear, I'll come back to you, I promise"

"You better, friend Glorfindel," Renny replied, looking up finally and seeing him in the eyes, "because if you die, I'll go and fetch your body myself, I'll raise you up, and then I'll kill you for daring to die without my permission"

Lord Glorfindel could not help laughing softly. He realized that Renny feared for his life, but that she was making a superhuman effort to put aside her fear. On the other hand, she had gone exclusively to look for him to say goodbye which meant a lot to him, especially after what she told him after he confessed that she was his most valuable treasure to him.

"Oh! Are you going to kill me, Renny? And how is that going to be possible if I'll be dead by then? "

"I'm still not sure how. Surely there must be something here in Middle-Earth like 'The Book of the Dead'. Once I find it, I am going to read it and I am going to resurrect you and then I will kill you for daring to die without my permission "

Lord Glorfindel opened his eyes wide at the name of the book.

"'The Book of the Dead'?" He repeated.

"Yes" she replied "it is a very famous book on Earth"

"I guess it's not bad ... or is it?"

"That depends," she replied with a mischievous smile. "Do not tell me that the brave and powerful Lord Glorfindel fears a book?"

"With Death, Life and Magic do not play Renny" he answered seriously

Renny chuckled.

"I will undoubtedly have to explain to you what that is about 'The Book of the Dead'" she said shaking her head

"Yes, certainly because by the way you talk you leave me baffled"

There was silence.

"Ah ... well, out of scolding, I came to wish you good luck and say goodbye to you" she said timidly "I hope you arrive soon because, you know? While you are not here, I will be very lonely and bored sovereignly. There will be no one to talk to "

"Lady Celebrían and your friend Gilronel will be there," he said, smiling sweetly.

"It's not the same thing," she answered in a muffled voice, as she lowered her gaze "no one is like you" She paused, but after a moment as if she had realized what she had said, she hurriedly added "that is, you and I am very good friends, super close friends and there is not the same trust between you and me. After all, you and I are BFF "

The Elf Lord felt his heart aching once more. What could ever make her see that he loved her? Why did she drive him away and by all means avoid such a thing happening? Suddenly, an idea came to mind that seemed to him crazy and even considered that it was impossible for her to accept, but did not lose anything if he even tried. So, facing his nervousness and his shyness, he swallowed hard and making an effort he said,

"Renny ... you would let me kiss your forehead?"

The last word said it with his eyes closed. He did not want to see the negative gesture his beloved would make at his request. But when he did not hear anything, he dared to open his eyes and saw that Renny was staring at him wide-eyed and slightly gaping.

"I ... I'm sorry ..." he hastened to apologize stammering "it's just ... it was silly ... sorry, I should not have been so ... so ... reckless ... I ... was not well, I'm sorry ... excuse me Renny ..."

At the last words, she shook her head slightly and blinked a couple of times.

"No, no, it's okay," she said without seeing his face "is that ... because it is not exactly common for someone to kiss you on the forehead on Earth, come on, it is not even common to ask permission to kiss your forehead ... I think that's something novel that only occurs in Middle-Earth and for that reason was not familiar. Apparently here in Middle-Earth manners are different ... that is, it is more different than I thought and ... "She stopped because the Lord Elf was looking at her smiling sweetly as he looked at her with a very peculiar shine in his deep blue eyes . Seeing this, Renny could not help blushing. She cleared her throat and said with some mirth solemnity "Lord Glorfindel, you have my permission to kiss my forehead. "

The Lord Elf smiled more broadly, bent down, took Renny's head gently in his hands and gave her a long, gentle kiss on the forehead in which he put all his love for her as if for that way to tell her how much he loved her.

* * *

Rennie closed her eyes and a chill ran down her spine. That kiss was so much more than being a simple kiss of farewell, that kiss was much more than that: a kiss; that kiss had a hidden message that screamed to read it. Heart and Mind began to fight inside her with all their forces trying to take control each one. Heart to stop the wall and knock it down, and Mind to raise it as much as possible. But while this fight was going on within Renny, the Lord Elf could see in Renny's soul that the impassable barrier, so smooth that it was not possible to even think of climbing it, began to have cracks that were ever greater than if he could hurry up to the top and cross it and know what was behind, what Renny hid so hard. He started to climb it, how fast his legs allowed him, making use of all his agility. He caught a glimpse of a light ray of a very beautiful multicolored light behind the wall. What would it be? He did not know, but he would know. However, he was halfway when Mind succeeded with a sure push pushed Heart from the rudder, put a foot on him to prevent him from getting up and immediately returned to the normal state to the wall and he lifted it even higher, so that the Elf lord, slipped without further remedy until he reached the base and without any chance of climbing.

* * *

Lord Glorfindel broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. But there was a light of sadness in his gaze. He had been so close to knowing what was behind that wall! But it seemed that Renny had managed to put herself back on his guard.

He sighed without realizing it. A sigh that Renny thought it was the sadness of his departure or something.

"Oh! Do not be sad, Glorfindel "she reproached him softly" at last, I am calm and now you are sad ... you will end up grieving me again "

The Elf stifled another sigh and smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're not sad anymore," he murmured, "I have to go, Renny," he added after a moment. He hesitated a few moments and gently touched the rebellious fire-colored hair.

"Take care Renny" he said "I hope to see you soon"

He bent over, gave her a fleeting kiss on the forehead, climbed into Asfaloth, and left.

Renny watched him go. Once the Elf lord was far enough away from her to hear, she murmured almost without realizing it,

"Good luck… my love"

* * *

"You had to do it! You had to do it! "Shouted Furious Mind" you had to do it or you died! "

"Well, guess what? Yes, I would die! "Replied Furious Heart." I'm going to die of sadness because you do not accept Lord Glorfindel's love! "

"And here we go again!" Mind murmured impatiently.

"You deny it because you say that it is not possible, because he is an Eldar and we are an Edáin; Because he is famous and we are nothing, right? Well I do not think you deny it for that ... you deny it because you're afraid "

Mind turned sharply.

"It's not true!" She exclaimed although she trembled inside

"Of course it's true!" Said exalted Heart "of course it's true and you know it! Do not you realize all that Lord Glorfindel has told us? Do not you remember what Gilronel told us? What have hint given the twins? What did Lady Celebrían tell us the night she talked to us? And ... let's see ... give me another reasoning other than what you always say "

Mind did not answer. She just turned her back on him and crossed her arms, but she did not leave.

"You see? You have nothing to say! And as if that was not enough ... he just asked us to kiss our forehead! What male has us so much respect and considers us so dear that even asks permission to kiss our forehead? And you've never wondered why _ellith_ do not love us? "

Mind went on without answering.

"If you, who are supposed to be the reasoning and thinking analytically, allow your fear to keep us both happy ... it's really going to be the last straw. Did not you realize how by the time he started to climb the wall, we were happy? Really happy? "

Mind did not answer, but inside she had to accept it. Yes, that moment had been the happiest for both, she and Heart.

"Do not be so stubborn and closed-minded and least open slightly to the possibility that it is very likely that Lord Glorfindel feels something more for us than a simple friendship" said Heart softly and pleadingly

"It's okay," said Mind finally turning and approaching Heart "okay, I'll give him a try"

"Hey! What do you do? What is ...? "Heart said terrified. But he could no longer speak because Mind had gagged him perfectly.

"I will give him the opportunity and I will remove the barrier and open everything for him with the only condition that declares his love for us, which says the three famous words _'I love you'_. Otherwise, that wall will stay in place. While you, Heart, have the right to remain silent until then "

Heart could barely try to scream furious at her through the gag. If Mind thought she had won ... she was very wrong.


	7. Drabble 61

**This is another version of the drabble 6. Sorry for the delay but I've been through a bad time.**

* * *

 **Drabble 6**

The leaders of Imladris were troubled. The tidings brought by the Star-twins _,_ Elrohir and Elladan, were evil. After four centuries of apparent peace, in which nothing had been known of the Dark Lord, rumors had begun again. For many years, the King of the Nazgûl had not been seen, and Orc raids were scattered. And though neither Elves nor Istari had lowered their guard, it still had seemed that Sauron had lost all power.

But the White Council knew that the Enemy was not defeated. He was gathering his strength in preparation to strike the harder. But though they had not laid by their weapons, others had, and as the Orcs began to traverse the lands again, the people were unprepared.

And little by little, the foul creatures were nearing Rivendell, perhaps to obtain some information. The Greenwood was slowly submerging into darkness, but the realm of the Lady of Light still remained fair and pure. …

* * *

"And then what shall we do?" Asked Lord Érestor solemnly, his brows furrowed above his piercing grey eyes. "It is needful to keep them at bay. A direct confrontation would be the wisest."

"I think not." said Lord Glorfindel thoughtfully, remembering the massacre in Gondolin all too well. "The Orcs are not witless; they are driven by the malice of their master."  
"But we cannot allow them to keep advancing forward, unhindered. The nearer to Imladris they are, the more danger we run." argued Érestor. "It is essential to keep them as far as possible from Rivendell. A direct confrontation may perhaps dismay them."

It was Celebrían who spoke for Glorfindel. "Not so, my Lord. We have no news of the Enemy, no tidings of him." The fearsome daughter of Galadriel, the silver haired Elf-woman had proved a greater warrior than many how aspired to that title, and the war council listened carefully to her advice.

"Mithrandir has gone looking for answers." said Érestor, relapsing in his chair with a sigh. It would be an unwise person who dared to argue with Celebrían. She spoke seldom, but she always spoke wisely, and countering her opinion was one only the foolishly brave ventured to do.

"True, but who knows when he will return, or what answers he will bring us." returned the Lady of Imladris, her blue eyes sharp.

"So, it must be us who gains the tidings." said Elrond quietly. "It is from the Orcs we will get our answers. Lord Glorfindel, choose the warriors you think are the best. We need the tidings."

Lord Glorfindel nodded and rose from his chair

"And be careful." added Lord Elrond, "Outside the borders of Rivendell, danger lurks everywhere and ..."

Lord Glorfindel waited in the doorway for Lord Elrond to finish, but the Elf-lord only added. "I wish to see you before you leave."

"What is it, Lord Elrond?" asked Glorfindel uneasily.

The Lord of Rivendell did not answer for a moment. "I am great concerned. Who knows what dark webs our Enemy is spinning?"

Lord Érestor seemed willing to accept Lord Elrond's answer, for he said nothing. But surely his attitude would have changed completely if Lord Elrond had told him what he had just seen through his gift of foresight.

* * *

Lord Glorfindel hurried down the steps that led through the gardens and to the armory, wondering how tell Renny the news. He did not wish to upset her, but she must be told and he _must_ go. He sighed again, thinking of the insurmountable barrier his red-haired _fíriel_ had raised up, a wall of friendship he could not break down. Renny had a will of iron, it was only she who could lower it, and he wished desperately that she would, that she would look and see and return the love he felt for her.

He looked up as movement caught his eye, to see a small figure moving down the pathway in the gardens, the long fire-colored mane hanging in disheveled curls behind her.

" _Mae Govannen_ , Renny." said a very pleasant male voice.

Renny turned sharply at the sound of his voice, as her heart stopped for a moment. "Glorfindel!" she greeted him cheerfully. "What's up?"

The Elf lord smiled. "I have finished my meeting, so I thought of spending a few hours with you."

"Oh! Perfect!" exclaimed Renny delightedly, showing him her sketchbook. "So instead of drawing a landscape, I can draw a very handsome Elf-Lord!" She giggled, raising her eyebrows inquiringly.

Glorfindel laughed. "Where were you going to draw this landscape?"

Renny shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. But you're my guide, where should we go?"

Lord Glorfindel laughed. Taking her hand, he led her away.

* * *

"Don't move!" exclaimed Renny reproachfully. "For an Elf you move too much."

Lord Glorfindel shifted. "The Elven-folk move, Renny, we are not statues."

"Yes, but surely you can sit still if we can." she said, as she continued to sketch, her head bent over her book.

Lord Glorfindel sighed. He would have much preferred to be walking with her in the forest, but he did not complain.

As he sat there, he was able to admire her. Though she was not beautiful, nor was her body delicate formed, she had an innate grace to his love-stricken eyes. And her hair, which hung in wild curls about her, was unique. He had only seen it once before, in Nerdanel's ringlets, which seemed to be constantly windswept.

He looked up to meet Renny's gaze, who smiled cheerily at him. "You can move now, my friend. I'm done!"

The Elf Lord sighed inwardly, but took the sketchbook. There was no doubt that sketch was excellent, not only showing him but his character, the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower. He turned to her, as she murmured questioningly. "What do you think?"

"It is beautiful, Renny. You draw very well." he said admiringly, blue eyes meeting blue.

She blushed, fiddling with the pencil in her hands. "Really? Even after my reference kept moving?"

Lord Glorfindel chuckled. "Ah, will you ever forgive me?" he asked, taking her hand.

"That depends." she said impishly. "You must teach me the _Song of Nimrodel_."

"Of course I can teach my songbird that."

Renny laughed. "So it turns out I am a bird!"  
Lord Glorfindel smiled at her, seeing she had once more raised the wall.

* * *

For a few hours, as the sun came dappled through the leaves, Lord Glorfindel and Renny talked, and whenever Glorfindel tried to break through the barrier, she missed it and simply continued talking.

The two of them stood on the balcony of Imladris. The Elf Lord had not as yet told her what had been discussed, as they leaned on the balustrade. The sun had long disappeared, but light still hovered on the western sky, where heavens were bathed in streaks of gold and red and pink. The color of each streak bright towards the center, and then paling. Here and there golden clouds and crimson islets were surrounded by soft blue seas. And out of the limits of this sun-kissed pale, the blue o thre sky grew darker and darker, stars appearing to hover over the graceful, silent pines.

"Renny, I need to tell you something." he said something.

Renny's heart stopped. Would she tell her what she longed desperately to hear? "Yes, of course. Tell me!" she replied with a smile.

"I'm leaving Rivendell tomorrow."

Renny's eyes were wide. "W-why?"

"Orcs. I must go and rid the land of them." said Glorfindel quietly. Renny paled as he continued you, watching her closely. "I hope it will not take long. Perhaps the time Ithil takes to wax and wane, perhaps only a fortnight. I will hurry. However, I will come back to you, Renny. You are my sunbeam."

Renny was staring at the wisteria below, her breathing frenzied. Finally she looked up. "Alright." she stammered. "Yes…um….I guess you have to prepare."

Lord Glorfindel knew well what was crossing Renny's mind, but he remained silent on that matter. "Yes, but the night is young."

"Yes, well…" Renny shifted. "Well…you have to get ready and I-I must pray to Erù Ilúvatar that you remain safe."

Glorfindel took her hands gently. "Thank you, Renny. Thank you so much. You are a treasure, Válar-sent, to me."

Renny laughed shakily. "Indeed! Thank you, Glorfindel, you place to much value on a fíriel from another realm."

A sharp, tearing pain raced through the Elf-Lord's heart, but before he could speak, they turned at the sound of footsteps. A _ellon_ was standing there, and with a slight bow, he murmured. "Lord Elrond requests your presence."

Renny nodded, slowly taking his hands from hers. "I have to go. Good luck, my friend." Then she was gone.

* * *

Renny reached the bedroom, closed the door, and fell back on the bed. What the Elf Lord had told her was ... was ... he'd never said anything like that! No one had ever said anything like that!

 _You see? He loves us,_ said her heart, still pounding franticly.

 _Nonsense._ snapped her mind.

 _Do not be a fool_! retorted her heart impatiently. _He is quite clear! Even among the ellith it would be a confession of love_!

 _Fool! You are the fool!_ retorted her mind, annoyed.

Renny sat up with a groan, and knelt down before the window, leaning her chin on the sill. "He does love me." she said, shifting guiltily. "After what I said about being a simple _fíriel_ from another realm…." She trailed off. "Friend. I always call him a friend, and I am an idiot!" She laid her red head on her arms with a groan.

* * *

Lord Glorfindel patted Asfaloth absently. This brave horse had borne him through many battles, bloody and dangerous, and the noble beast was already ready for the hunt. The new-risen sun was coming bright and youthful, gilding the lofty summits of the Misty and Mountains and glinting on the white stallion, who pricked up his ears with a whinny. Glorfindel followed his gaze to see Renny standing in the doorway.

Renny pulled back a tangled curl. She had not been able to sleep well. "Um…..hello…. _mae govannen,_ Glorfindel." she murmured.

"Hello Renny." he said cheerfully. "Are you rested?"

"Ah…yes. Yes, and you?"

"I am well. I was preparing my things."

Renny swallowed, trying to meet the Elf Lord's piercing eyes. "Be at peace, Renny. All will be well." he said tenderly.

"Yes, but Orcs are, well, Orcs. Monsters." she muttered rebelliously, looking up through her lashes to see the cerulean eyes.

Lord Glorfindel took her hand. "I have fought worse, Renny. Take courage, you are a brave woman. Trust in the Válar that I will come back."

Renny shuddered, trying to laugh. "Yes, you'd better! Because if you dare to die without my permission, I'll go and fetch your body, and then kill you again myself!"

Glorfindel laughed softly. "You're going to kill me, Renny? How?"

Renny shrugged. "That's not a pertinent detail. But if you want to know, I'll go find the Middle-Earth _Book of the Dead_ , resurrect you and _then_ kill you."

Lord Glorfindel frowned. "The _Book of the Dead_?"

"Yes. It's a famous book on Earth." she said.

Glorfindel's face was grave. "Do not play with Life or Death, Renny. Those strands are not yours to weave."

Renny chuckled. "I must explain to you what the _Book of the Dead_ actually is."

"Yes, certainly, for I am baffled." answered Glorfindel frankly, a bemused expression on his face.

There was silence and then Renny said. "Well, I came to wish you good luck and say….goodbye to you. I will be very lonely, and royally bored."

Glorfindel patted her arm. "There will be Lady Celebrían and Gilornel."

Her voice was muffled. "It's not the same thing. No one is like you." She drew in her breath, realizing what she had said, and hastened to amend it, but Glorfindel shushed her, looking down at her. Finally he asked softly, "Renny, permit me to kiss you."

Renny stammered, watching his deep blue eyes. "Y-e-s." she finally whispered. "You can….you mean like the Elves do? In greetings, when they kiss each other's forehead?"

"Yes." he said quietly, and a shiver of disappointment ran through her, but she muttered. "Yes, yes, of course."

The Elf Lord smiled and bent down, taking Renny's head in his hands, and kissed her forehead. Renny closed her eyes, as chills ran up and down her spine. This was so much more than a friend's kiss of farewell, it was a kiss that had a hidden message in it.

As Glorfindel's head touched her, the golden-haired Elf saw the barrier, smooth and without one crack. But then lines began to run down, first as thin as hair and then widening, deepening. He began to climb it, dashing towards the top, but the ledge he was using as a hold was disappeared, so that the Elf lord, slipped until he reached the base and without any chance of climbing up again.

Lord Glorfindel broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. But there was a light of sadness in his gaze. He had been so close to knowing what was behind that wall! But Renny had succeeded to put up her g uard once again.

He sighed without realizing it.

" Do not be sad, Glorfindel," she reproached him softly, thinking he was sighing over leaving Rivendell.

The Elf stifled another sigh and smiled at her. "I have to go, Renny." he murmured, touching a stray curl. "Take care. I wish to see you soon!"

He mounted Asfaloth, and soon the cadence of hoof beats died away, as Renny, leaning against the wall, watched him go, and when he could not hear her, she whispered. "Good luck… my dearest love."

* * *

As she leaned there, she felt the inner turmoil begin again. She almost wished he had been able to scale the wall she had placed there, she almost wished…..for so many things. There was so many hints given her that the Elf Lord loved _her_ , but she did not-would not-listen to them. Tears sprang in her eyes, as the battle inside her suddenly ceased. There was no sound. Her mind had gagged her heart, and there was only silence left.

With stuttering steps, she left the stable. The sun bathed her face and the soft green grass, but her heart throbbed behind its bars.


	8. Drabble 7

**Here's the next drabble... just a little different from the others.**

* * *

The whistle of the well-tempered Elven steel tore through the air, shimmering a cold blue, and the head of an Orc rolled on the blood soaked earth. No sooner had the carcass crumpled to the ground when a low snarl was heard from behind. Glorfindel jumped back from the jagged scimitar, and with a nimble feint, stopped the new attack, slashing at the unprotected stomach. The orc fell mortally wounded, wallowing in its black blood. Glorfindel, leaning down from Asfaloth, dispatched him quickly.

Now he saw that a smaller and more agile Orc leaped directly at his face, his long, yellowish fangs ready to tear at the Elf's jugular. Glorfindel stopped him with the sole strength of his arms and after forcing him back, pinned him with _Culumaica_ to the ground like a vile fly.

Around him fought his squadron of elves against the great battalion of Orcs.

Lord Glorfindel clutched the gold-embossed hilt of his faithful sword tightly, cursing. Seemingly one could make the same mistakes one had done a millennia ago.

Those damned orcs had ambushed them near same way that had happened several thousand years ago to the Elf-lord and his army. And now, as on that terrible occasion, the elves he captained fell little by little. Only he still did not receive any serious wound. He felt his heart quail for a moment, as he saw the Elves he had trained from children fall beneath the scimitars of the yrch, outnumbered beyond hope.

He looked around him, between the milling armor of black and silver. In the distance he saw the most agile of his soldiers, Ainion fighting with a deathly speed that Glorfindel had always respected. His long sword whistled now like a forked serpent.

He fought his way to the young soldier's side and swung himself from Asfaloth's white back. "Go, Ainion. Take what tidings we have to Imladris!"

"But…my lord!" pleaded the Elf. Each warrior was an indispensable element in order to avoid, or at the very least postpone the coming annihilation.

"Do what I order you!" Glorfindel's voice was coldly commanding. "The safety of Imladris is more important! Now go!"

Ainion did not hesitate. Asfaloth stood still, whickering nervously.

"Go, friend!" whispered Glorfindel in the tongue of the Blessed Realm. "Bare Ainion swiftly away."

The noble steed leapt away, and though the Orcs plied their bows, the white horse was swifter, and the messenger left the battle field to bring his evil tidings.

Glorfindel hewed down one the bow-Orcs. Beside him he saw now the Silvan elleth who had showed Renny the dance of warriors. She was dressed in the leather armor of her kindred, her face pale and emotionless, but her knives whistled in bloody rhythm.

"It is a good day to die, my Lord." she said over the clamor of battle.

Glorfindel looked to a darkening sky. If that was the moment he was going to die, he would do so. For the Válar, for Middle Earth, for his beloved. "It is a good day." he said, and his voice was calm.

* * *

Asfaloth stretched himself, the hooves pounding in steady cadence. Foam lathered him, but still he went. No horse born yet could compete with him, white streak on the wind. Mounted on him was Ainion, clinging to the flying mane. With tumultuous swiftness Asfaloth passed over the banks of a churning river, dashing up showers of spray in his speed. On and on, over field and fen, dusk fell and morning dawned when the horse descended into the Hidden valley.

The rider stumbled off the horse, to be steadied by Lady Celebrían. "What is, Ainion?" she asked, reading the despair in his grey eyes. Between gasps he poured out his terrible story.

* * *

Lord Glorfindel and his Elves had taken on the task of scouting the surroundings of the Elven Realm, and during the first days they had found nothing more than a few traces of Orcs of which the recently returned twins had already reported. The Elf-lord had decided to move further away from Imladris.

Having found a fresh trail, they had followed it, and it led them past the Trollshaws and the Rhuduar River to the banks of the Greenmoors. There they founded a host of Orcs readying for the destruction of Imladris, armed with war machines and wargs. Until that moment, they had managed to pass unnoticed, for in sending out small sorties, they had distracted from the true plot, a plot far above them.

Lady Celebrían let the healers take away the Elf. Her husband was with a small party to the north, she ordered guards to be posted, and bands of the most wood wily Elves sent out. Her sons gathered together the warriors still left and departed, in a desperate attempt to rescue the Elves, in hopes it was not too late.

Celebrían watched them go, and feared for her children. Her daughter remained yet

in Lothlórien and there was no safer place for her daughter in all Middle-Earth than that Elven realm. The _Silver Lady_ prayed with all her heart that her brave sons would return safely.

* * *

The Elves had gone days ago, but Renny had not moved far. Exhausted with tears, twisted with agony, she sat with her head in her hands, her heart wrung and the tender pet names her beloved had once called her echoing in her ears.

Why had she been so stupid? Why had not she accepted his love? She knew well why. She was afraid, afraid that the gallant Elf would have an affection for her only as a dear friend. She had not dared to hope the Vanyar Lord could love _her_. And she was afraid for him.

She had lived almost a year among the Elves, and she knew from the tales of Beren and Lúthien that when an Elf declared his love to the beloved, at that moment the _fëa_ of the elf was intertwined with the soul of his beloved and their destinies became one. From then on, the elves were forever linked to the people their heart had chosen. For this reason, is that when the loved one died, the elves also died ... they died by grief, it split their heart and soul.

She was mortal. She might live to eighty years, but what was eighty years but a sigh in the life of an Elf? She did not want him to die.

She would always love Lord Glorfindel unconditionally, but when she would grow old? When her long, red hair turned white as snow and her skin filled with wrinkles and her sky-colored eyes lost their shine, when she was a frail old woman ... would he still love her when she was no longer young and beautiful?

"Of course he would!" she exclaimed fervently, and then hid her face once more, her sobs muffled. "What a fool I have been! What a fool I have been! And yet ... and yet ...!"

* * *

"And yet what, Renny?" asked a clear voice. The young woman raised her tear-blurred eyes. Lady Celebrían stood there, clad in the armor of her father's kind, the beautiful eyes fixed on Renny in a piercing look.

"And yet what, Renny?" Lady Celebrían asked again, pressing the girl to speak.

The daughter of the wise Lady Galadriel had inherited from her mother a great wisdom and intelligence, and had realized that sooner or later Renny would either drown in her sorrow and shatter through her anger. "I hear you often lamenting that you were a fool. Why?" she asked, though she knew the answer well.

It took Renny a moment before she managed to answer. She would have longed for the _Silver Lady_ to go away so she did not have to answer, but she knew the Elf would nt leave.

"Because ... because ... because I did not accept," she said with an effort.

"What you did not accept, Renny?" Lady Celebrían asked without taking her eyes for a moment from the young woman's.

"His love," Renny murmured so quietly that it hardly seemed more than aa sigh "His love" repeated louder. " He tried to make me see that he loved me! Oh yes, he loved me! I see it now!"

By that time new tears were already rolling down her cheeks. "But I was stupid," Renny continued. . "I was stupid, I did not want to listen, I did not want to pay attention. Even though I knew that his love for me was true, I did not want to accept it and now ... now ..." A sob drowned out her voice.

Lady Celebrían let her cry for a moment. "And yet what, Renny...?" she asked finally.

Renny took a deep breath, trying to speak evenly. "And yet, no matter how much it hurts, even if the pain slowly kills me ... I think it was the right thing!" she burst out, and sobs hid her voice again. "Oh God! Why does it hurt so much if I know it was and is the right thing to do?! "She exclaimed, clenching her hands in despair.

"Because it was not nor it is the right thing to do," replied Lady Celebrían in a tone of motherly consolation, firm and tender, to see the human child in such pain.

Lady Celebrían knelt by her side. The mute question could be read on Renny's face as her whole body shuddered.

"It was not nor it is right because Lord Glorfindel had chosen you," said Lady Celebrían "But you were selfish, Renny, selfish and blind. The only thing you were doing was bringing suffering to him."

Upon hearing this, Renny wept with more agony. "But ... but if I accepted ... he would be the same as Lúthien!" she wailed. "And he is a duty!"

"A duty he can bear alone." finished the _Silver Lady_ resolutely. "You know well the weight eras of time have put on his shoulders. For this reason you pray to the Válar, even though you declare your disbelief. You pray for him every night, because you knew well what burden eh struggled with. For the past year, you have been the reason he has continued in his duties, with hope of your love."

"I denied him that! Oh God, I'm so stupid, so stupid! But when I die ... he will fade, the same as Lúthien."

Lady Celebrían smiled mysteriously, and her blue eyes laughed.

"Or not?" asked Renny weakly, looking up.

"There is a strange story, and if you knew it, you would see. But I cannot tell you. Only the Lord Glorfindel can."

"But he die-"

"It is possible," replied the _Silver Lady_ softly. "Renny, sometimes the Válar and Erú give us second chances, and it is better not to waste them because they will never appear again." She put a delicate hand on the mortal's shoulder "Never forget this, Renny, the second chances are rare. Look for them."

She kissed the disheveled hair and stood up with agile grace. "Rest, your body and heart need rest," she said, and strode way, knowing well she herself would have no rest this night nor the nest.

* * *

A week had passed since Lady Celebrían had spoken to Renny.

The young woman was still desolate but, she could not shake the words of the _Silver Lady_ from her mind. A story behind everything all was happening? Second Chances?

Gilronel had often sat with her, and when Renny told her what Celebrían had said, she shrugged half-helplessly and said that Lady Celebrían had inherited one of her mother's gifts, the gift of foresight. Did the wise _Silver Lady_ see Lord Glorfindel returning alive?

But even if he did, she could not accept his love. He was crucial for every being of the Free Races, and he could not die for the love of a short-lived mortal. That simply could not happen! And yet Lady Celebrian's words kept ringing in her ears.

* * *

Sunbeams were drifting on the warm summer breeze when Renny looked outside the window. She had not left her room for weeks, but an irresistible attraction made her gather up the case that held her precious guitar and led her down to the crystalline lake that shimmered in the merry golden light. She sat on the shores, staring into the waters and seeing memories. Unbidden, a quiet song came to her lips, and she whispered it. It seemed to comfort her. The tears were dry on her cheeks as they had not been since she had heard the news.

' _It is the springtime of my loving  
The second season I am to know  
You are the sunlight in my growing  
So little warmth I've felt before  
It isn't hard to feel me glowing  
I watched the fire that grew so low._

 _It is the summer of my smiles  
Flee from me, keepers of the gloom  
Speak to me only with your eyes  
It is to you I give this tune  
It isn't so hard to recognize  
These things are clear to all from time to time._

 _I felt the coldness of my winter!  
I never thought it would ever go!  
And I cursed the gloom that set upon us, upon us!  
But I know that I love you so much!  
Oh, but I know  
That I love you so much!_

 _These are the seasons of emotion  
And like the wind, they rise and fall  
This is the wonder of devotion  
I see the torch  
We all must hold  
This is the mystery of the quotient, quotient  
Upon us all, just a little rain must fall!  
Just a little rain!'_

Renny put the guitar aside, that gift of her great love, and burst into tears once more.

What she would have given if Lord Glorfindel yet lived! There were so many thigns she would have done. Just what she would have given for her beloved elf was at that moment at her side!

However, her desire was not so far away as she thought. He stood in the copse, watching her mourn.

He was going to take a step to comfort her, to tell her that he was there, when Gilronel came running.

"Renny! Renny! The army captained by the Elf-lords Elladan and Elrohir have arrived!" she cried, her hair and dress disheveled.

Renny looked up questioningly, and Gilronel understood. "Yes Renny, he has also arrived safely."

Renny leapt to her feet, seizing her guitar. Gilronel took her by the hand and they ran off.

Glorfindel took a different route, but ran the same direction. It was essential that Renny did not have the remotest idea that she had been watched, and it was more than essential for his own heart to see the light return to her sky blue eyes and the smile to her face. He would have time to talk to her alone.

* * *

 **Just a little note: the song that Renny sings is 'The Rain Song' of Led Zeppelin. However, I used the cover that Robert Plant and Jimmy Page (the original composers) made for their concert 'No Quarter' in 1994.**

 **Hope you have had enjoyed it. Wait for the next part.**


	9. Second part of Drabble 7

**Hi! This is the second part of the same drabble. Hope you enjoy it!**

By the time Renny and Gilronel reached the city of Imladris, in front of Lord Elrond's house, all the Elves that lived in that Elven realm had come to jubilantly welcome that army that had been captained by the Star-twins. However, there was mourning in the air. Only two had survived out of Lord Glorfindel's small company, the Silvan elleth and the golden-haired warrior himself. They stood together, the last fighters of an ill-fated attack.

"It was a good day to die." repeated the Silvan Elf, as she watched the families mourn.

Glorfindel look down at her, and laid a hand on the slender shoulder. "It was not for me, Langiell."  
She left him and pushed away through the crowd.

* * *

The two females made their way through the Elven throng.

Renny was desperately searching for the golden head of the one she loved, and soon she saw it.

He was sad, she knew it, even though he bore himself with his gallant and noble demeanor. His skin and hair was stained with mud and orc blood, but when Renny saw him, she trembled and her eyes blurred. Her beloved Elf was standing there totally disheveled, but alive.

She ran to him and hugged him tightly, as tears ran down her cheeks. Tears of joy, tears of relief.

He pressed her to him, gently and whispered "I told you I would come back to you, no matter what arose," he whispered softly in her ear.

Renny looked up, smiling through her tears.

"Do not cry," the Elf-lord consoled her tenderly, wiping a cheek that had been stained with the mud of his armor. "I'm here and I'll never leave you again."

The young woman nodded with a trembling smile, when Lord Elrond's voice was heard. "My Lord Glorfindel, if you would take leave and come discuss matters with the council of War, I would be beholden to you."

The Lord of the House of the Golden Flower nodded, squeezed Renny's hand gently and followed Lord Elrond.

* * *

"It was indeed only by the mercy of the Válar that you survived," said Lord Elrond.

Fighting to halt the Orcs so Ainion might escape, the survivors had gambled on a treacherous move. They fled away over the Greenmoors to the outskirts of a ravine, where the ground was treacherous.

At first, the Orcs had tried to follow them, but they soon realized they had no chance, but they shot an incessant rain of arrows that had ended the lives of three elves before they reached a cave so small that they could barely fit the two.

The Orcs had remained on the other side, knowing that the two Elves were trapped and without food.

They had all but last hope, when hope came in the form of the Star-twins and their army.

Imladris was safe ... at least for the moment.

* * *

Faint joy and much sorrow reigned in the Elven realm. Peace was brought by a high and bloody cost. Lord Elrond sent his swiftest messengers to the Greenwood and Golden Wood to warn them to raise their guard.

* * *

Once the council was over, Lord Elrond dismissed all save Glorfindel, which surprised the Vanya slightly while the _Silver Lady_ smiled inexplicably. The Elf Lady knew her husband well and knew what Lord Elrond would surely want to talk to his Seneschal.

"What's the matter, Lord Elrond?" Glorfindel asked once they were alone.

It took Elrond a moment to respond tactfully. " _Mellon nin,_ what relationship do you have with Lady Renny?"

Lord Glorfindel blinked innocently. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," replied Lord Elrond. "You and she embraced in front of the whole if Imladris."

"Is there something amiss in greeting a dear friend in an affectionate way?" asked Glorfindel irritably.

Lord Elrond raised an eyebrow. "A dear friend?" He repeated. "It seems to me that the word friend is a dangerous one to use in your relationship," Lord Elrond paused. "Glorfindel, you know that a relationship of that is fatal. And you are an emissary of the Válar, you cannot afford to fall in love with a mortal."

"And why not?" Asked Lord Glorfindel flatly, staring at the younger Elf. "Is that all that prevents me from loving Lady Renny?"

"You know the end of this relationship!" Lord Elrond exclaimed. He was Glorfindel's friend and counselor, even as Glorfindel was too him, but it was hard indeed to counsel a love-sick Elf thousands of years older than him.

Lord Glorfindel leaned forward, his hands on the desk. "Let me tell you something, my friend. Love is love. There is no barrier erected by mortal or immortal, man or deity, that can stop it. Renny tries to keep her distance from that, but she loves me, she confessed it when she thought she was alone." He smiled wistfully, remembering the song and Renny's tears.

A long silence followed this story. "She's afraid," said Lord Elrond suddenly, looking at Glorfindel.

"If she is afraid I will stop loving her when she old and frail.."

Lord Elrond shook his head. "No, that's not what causes her fear. She fears to accept your affections because she knows who you are and who she is. Yours is a mission entrusted directly by the Válar, their songs about your deeds in Gondolin, your powers, your noble lineage. You are immortal. She does not want you to die."

"But that does not matter to me!" Exclaimed Lord Glorfindel passionately.

"But it does to her," Lord Elrond replied.

There was a brief silence.

"Remember, Glorfindel, when I met my wife?" Lord Elrond said suddenly, his gaze fixed on one of the open windows.

"You were unrecognizable." Lord Glorfindel answered, remembering the courtship. "You adored her and worshiped her. For you Lady Celebrían was the most beautiful."

"So is. And I keep thinking it "said Lord Elrond. "Since I saw her, since my Fëa stretched towards her, my Fëa belonged to her." He paused. "Tell me, Glorfindel, how many years passed since I met her until I dared to confess her my affections, ask her permission to court her and then had the honor of considering her as my wife?"

Lord Glorfindel raised his eyebrows. "Several hundred years" he replied.

"And what did you and Gildor tell me?"

"That there was no reason for you to continue suffering, only tell her the truth and she would not despise you." Lord Glorfindel frowned slightly "But you did not dare because of your birth."

"I was afraid," finished Elrond "I was afraid I was not worthy of her since I am only half Elf. Though my family might be renowned by the blood of half-divine Lúthien, I am still one of the _Edain._ But I dared to ask the glorious daughter of the Lady of Light to be my wife, because I loved her. Renny also has these same fears, larger, because the difference is greater. Renny may reject you because of her love."

"I know," answered the Elf-lord, "But the Vàlar have not answered my prayers for no reason."

Lord Elrond took hold of Glorfindel's arm and asked him in a low voice. "It is true?"

Lord Glorfindel smiled. " I am as sure of it as of my own life. Neither the Válar nor Erú make or devise things without having a clearly defined purpose"

Gray eyes stared into blue eyes searching for the truth. Finally, Lord Elrond released Lord Glorfindel.

"Then, my friend, may the Válar be with you," he said with a smile.

Lord Glorfindel nodded gratefully.

"And by the way, I suggest you take a bath before. I do not think Lady Renny would like to see you covered in mud and orc blood, "added Lord Elrond dryly, as he stood by the door.

Lord Glorfindel chuckled.

* * *

Lord Elrond stared absently at his sword, which hung on the wall. It had only recently been sheathed. A firm hand on his shoulder made him jump, and he turned to see the face that caused his heart to race.

" _Meleth nín_ , what disturbs your heart?"

Lord Elrond took the soft white hand between his and drew the beautiful _elleth_ with long silver hair to himself.

"Lord Glorfindel intends to declare his feelings to Lady Renny" he said after kissing her tenderly on the forehead.

"And that worries you, _meleth nín_?" asked Celebrían, smiling into his eyes.

Lord Elrond sighed. "If Renny accepts his affections ... the end will be naught but gall for Glorfindel." he paused "But he says that the _fíriel_ is the answer to the prayer of thousands of years."

Lady Celebrían raised her head briskly. "Indeed." was all she said.

Lord Elrond nodded slowly as he gently caressed the silver hair of his beloved wife. Every time he saw her, he remembered that moment when he had first seen her. Every time he saw those large eyes sharp as steel and bright as stars, he felt his Fëa shudder with infinite love towards her.

"Then you should not fear, _meleth nín_. If the Válar have decided that a mortal is the answer to the prayers of Lord Glorfindel, the only thing that remains is to have faith." she said sweetly.

Lord Elrond smiled and kissed her once more. What would become of him without his beloved Celebrían?

* * *

Renny had fled to her chambers, on the pretext of having to change clothes because when she embraced the Elf-lord he had been stained with blood and mud.

She did not know what would happen or what she would do.

One thing was true: Lord Glorfindel loved her. She longed wildly to openly accept the Elf-lord's love, but the fear of what might happen to him because of her, she was ready to reject his courtships.

Perhaps it would be good to maintain a healthy distance so that there was no need to turn a deaf ear.

She still remembered what Lady Celebrían had told her. That there was a story behind everything that was happening ... that she had to be careful because second chances are very rare. It meant then that Lord Glorfindel would come at last to admit defeat and consider her at last as a friend, while he relinquished his heart to another?

Renny's throat tightened with pain.

What should she do? What should she say? Renny wished with all her heart that all this was just a bad dream. But as if to confirm the reality of this, she heard someone knocking on her door. Renny froze. Would it be Lord Glorfindel? It was very rare for the Elf-lords to go to the chambers of the maidens ... in fact never unless they were their sisters or their wives.

"Renny, Renny! I know you're in there!" Gilronel's voice was heard, firmly insistent.

Renny leapt from her body and flung open the door.

"What's wrong?" Was the first thing her friend asked her

"What's wrong?" Asked Renny in turn, trying to smile.

Gilronel still watched her for a moment, and then said. "Lord Glorfindel has been looking for you all over Imladris. He asked me to find you. Renny, are you sure you are well?" she finished.

"Yes, yes," Renny finally said. "If you see him, please tell him he'll see us at the entrance to Imladris." She added. "I have to change, my clothes are not in the best of the states."

The _elleth_ nodded, but said no more except goodbye and went to find Lord Glorfindel.

* * *

Lord Glorfindel, already bathed, was standing in the sun, waiting patiently for his beloved.

Gilronel had given him the message, adding that Renny would not be long.

The Elf-lord was thoughtful. How could he declare his love to Renny? The girl simply ignored him or teased him, trying by all means to avoid it. It was best then that to make her see that the fact that she was mortal mattered not at all that the love he had for her was unconditional and that it transcended beyond the borders of age, physical beauty and origins ... but how to make it happen?

He would have to tell her the truth. Maybe, so Renny could see further and realize all of the truth.

* * *

" _Mae Govannen_ , Glorfindel," suddenly said a feminine voice that he knew well.

He turned sharply and saw Renny, changed to clean clothes. However, the Elf-Lord could not help but notice that the gesture of his beloved was not full of the same of joy and life. He read uncertainty, but more than anything ... fear.

"Come," he said sweetly. "Come, I want to talk and spend time with you. I think it's something that I owe you, especially after all this time and the anguish I put you through."

Renny smiled slightly. "Do not worry," she said "It was my fault to not believe in your promise or trust the Válar and Erú Ilúvatar."

"One thing you can be sure of, Renny: I never break my promises. Be sure of one thing. Whatever the evil I must face, will always return to you, always."

Renny looked down. Oh! Why did he have to make it more and more complicated! "Um ... would not it be better if you rested? After everything that happened, I think you need rest, right? "she asked.

"I rest much more being with you than sleeping." replied Glorfindel, offering her his hand.

Renny hesitated.

"Do not you want to come with me?" The Elf-lord asked with a slight tone of painful surprise.

Renny blinked a couple of times to keep the tears from coming. "No, no," she said hurriedly, "Of course I want to be with you. Also, you are my guide and I am the tourist, so take me to the best place you know in all this Elven realm "she added with a forced smile.

The Elf-lord saw it but said nothing. He took Renny's hand gently and tenderly and they both went into the woods.

* * *

 **Well, let's see where do the Elf-lord takes Renny and what is going to happen. See you in the next part of the same drabble.**


	10. Third part of the Drabble 7

**So... let's continue with the story...**

* * *

Renny and Lord Glorfindel walked hand in hand, as they used to, through the thickets and deep glens. Save for the crunching of twigs under Renny's feet and the rustling over the leaves as they passed through, silence reigned.

Glorfindel had struggled to speak with Renny, but she seemed distracted, worried and, most of all, fearful. Why fear?

But despite of this, Lord Glorfindel was determined that this time he would declare his love to Renny, clearly and directly. So, facing the fact of seeing his beloved had charged him with, he led her to the most beautiful place in all of Imladris.

* * *

After a long walk, they reached the foot of a waterfall. From high above cascade a white torrent, and at the foot of the waterfall was a great pool while the thunder of riotous, cool water echoed around the forest fringed shores. On the banks were smooth stones, eroded by the passage of water for centuries.

Glorfindel did not stop but kept walking towards the waterfall. Renny paused, letting go of his hand. "Glorfindel?" She asked "What are you-?"

"Take my hand and do not let go," was the gentle response of Elf-lord "And be careful when walking."

Renny nodded, taking his hand again. She saw that the Elf was heading towards a niche carved in the enormous stones behind the waterfall.

They slipped through it, soaked with the water-mists. It was dark inside, and wet. The continuous sound of falling water was heard loudly, but she saw nothing. It was complete darkness for her, but Lord Glorfindel seemed see well

She squeezed the Elf-lord's hand tightly, afraid of falling or losing herself.

"Gently. Soon we are going to arrive "he said. "Close your eyes, "he ordered after a few minutes of walking.

Renny did as she was asked and letting herself be guided blindly by him. Soon she felt that the damp atmosphere was becoming warm and as pleasant as she had ever felt. The sound of the water was no longer heard. She felt the rays of the Sun caress her face softly and hear the birds of the forest singing so beautifully Renny was sure she had never listened to anything so beautiful.

"Open your eyes," the Elf-lord instructed her tenderly.

Renny gasped. Before her lay a small clearing, and she was waist deep in tall green grass, and standing on a carpet of pale flowers.

High trees of summer green surrounded the dell, overarching with their slender branches to let beams of golden light come flickering through, bathing their faces in gilded radiance. The twitter of small birds and the occasional drawn out warble came to her ears.

The Elf-lord had once again fulfilled his promise.

* * *

"Do you like it?" He asked, looking around him.

"It's ... it's ... I do not have words to describe it!" Renny exclaimed delightedly. "If this isn't paradise, then I do not know what it could be!"

Lord Glorfindel chuckled. If only the young woman could see Válinor, if only a for moment!

"Come," he said, seating her in the midst of the hollow, till they looked up through the heads of grass into a roof of leaves. She stared up, he lay on his back, staring up at the glimpses of blue sky.

"This place I discovered by accident," he said at last. "After my stay in Lindon, I tried to acquaint myself with Imladris. One day, I leaned on the stone wall of the waterfall to make a small stop and rest, but it overcame, and I fell. It was in this way that I realized that there was a small cave. Upon entering it, I thought that there would only be a cave full of water and humidity, but nothing farther from reality. And I came to this clearing, the most beautiful place I know in Middle-Earth "

"I believe it!" Renny replied enthusiastically, looking down at him. "The elves, are very lucky. On Earth there are no paradises like this one. Everything around here is beauty. Nature that is in your realms is magnificence personified!"

"Not only Nature, Renny," he replied, blue eyes meeting blue.

Renny began to tremble. Much to her regret she was going to answer with some joke when he stopped her, saying. "Renny, I'd like to tell you a story."

Renny looked at him in surprise as he sat up. Would this be the story which Lady Celebrían had referred too?

"A story?" She repeated.

"Yes. You have told me many. But now, I would like to tell you a tale of my own."

The young woman nodded, intrigued. Would Lady Celebrían have talked to him? And ... what would that story be about?

Lord Glorfindel nodded slightly in acknowledgment and began, his voice low and impassioned.

* * *

"A long time ago there was an Elf, an Elf who had all in his favor. He had faithful friends, he was renowned, he was a good warrior, and he considered himself a wise Elf. This Elf did not lack anything, or so it looked, but he knew he needed one more thing. He needed soulmate who would be by his side for all eternity."

Renny swallowed hard. Would it be a love story? Great! She was hiding from this situation and Lord Glorfindel was going to tell her a love story.

"Elves habitually begin looking for our partner once we have reached wisdom. This is shortly after we reach our fifth century. Of course, it is not a rule, but it is common. Although there have always been omissions, Lord Elrond, among others ... including the Elf of this story.

The centuries passed, and this elf could not find the ideal companion, the one with whom he would share his life. Elves are in no haste to find their partner, but finding their soulmate is a time of great joy.

And this Elf did not want any maid. He desired to spend his life with a witty, good-hearted maiden, sweet and cheerful and full of the life and joy Ilúvatar has bestowed. Beauty was not required. It would be this maid that would be the perfect companion for him.

He began to pray to the Válar daily to send him a woman with those qualities. However, the centuries passed and this desired maiden never came.

The Elf's faith began to waver, and he would have despaired if he had not received a promise from the Válar: a vow that they would send him the maiden for whom he had asked, one who had would put aside her convictions so she might aid him.

Knowing this, the Elf was again encouraged and so the years went on, until one day in the most fortuitous way, this Elf met a maiden most different from any of those he had known throughout his long life, and little by little, he realized that _this_ girl was different. She was everything he had prayed for her and more, for she was very beautiful."

Lord Glorfindel chuckled.

"Over time the Elf began not only to appreciate her company, he fell deeply in love with her. The elf suffered because he did not know if that maiden was the one the Válar had promised him and he did not want to take a false step, even though his heart was beating for young woman he had met.

And finally, the Válar decided to have mercy on this elf. One day, when the Elf was troubled, this damsel not only listened to him for hours and consoled him, she put aside her unbelief and began to pray to the Válar for a realm that was not hers, also taking the burden that he bore him. At that moment, the elf realized that the Válar had granted his wish."

Upon hearing this, Renny paled horribly and a cold sweat bathed her forehead. It was obvious he was referring to her.

"Hopeful and full of joy, the Elf decided to confess his affections to the one he adored," continued Glorfindel, his eyes piercingly keen as he watched her. "Nevertheless, he also afraid of what might happen, and decided to begin gently showing her of his love, but ... no matter how hard he tried, she or ignored him or pushed him away." The last words were spoken with a tinge of sadness and pain.

"For the Elf it was now clear that he could not openly confess his love and sorrowed daily , wondering why she distanced herself.

He finally came to the inference that she did not love him-for what else could he do-a conclusion that was heartbreaking to him. However, so it happened that one afternoon when he was walking through the woods, he heard someone singing. It was the voice of his beloved, who sang:

 _'I've felt the coldness of my winter!_

 _I never thought it would ever go,_

 _And I cursed the gloom that set upon us, upon us!_

 _But I know that I love you so much!_

 _But I know that I love you so much!'_ "

Renny paled more. Her head hurt. She understood it all now.

"The Elf then realized that his affections were returned, but that she did not allow him to know it. Rather, she interposed a barrier that he could not bypass. And then the Elf wondered: why does she push me away?"

* * *

The Elf-lord turned and looked straight into Renny's eyes. "Why do you push me away, Renny? "He asked sadly. "Why do you push me away if you know that I love you? Why do you push me away if you love me?"

Renny could not answer. A knot had formed in her throat. The Elf-lord had been slowly cornering her to a point she could not escape.

"You spied on me." she said in a forced voice, evading his own question.

Lord Glorfindel nodded slightly. "It was not my intention" he said "But I do not regret having done it because I have found a part of the answer I have longed to know. But I still do not know why you hide."

"You spied on me!" Renny repeated angrily, trying to conceal the anguish inside her.

"Do not change the issue, Renny," said the Elf-lord firmly. "Tell me, why do you push me away if you love me? Why do you conceal your affections?"

Renny noticed the resolution shining in the blue eyes of Lord Glorfindel and knew it was inevitable. She did not know what else to do. She jumped up and ran. But Lord Glorfindel was far swifter than her. Before she had gone far he reached out and took her hand. Renny turned sharply to him, panting and raised her hand to slap him away. Then her eyes widened as she stared at Glorfindel.

"Renny?" Lord Glorfindel called to her. "Renny!"

But the girl did not answer.

* * *

Renny looked around her. For a moment she saw that she was surrounded by a white mist, which almost immediately disappeared, and she began was taken to different places and saw scenes of times gone by.

Now she saw a beautiful Elf Lady dressed in satin, her long gold hair adorned with flowers and, most strangely, she did not wear any kind of shoe, and yet her feet were as white as snow and as delicate as of a porcelain doll.

Beside her was a man, and he was also elegantly dressed, with golden hair and beard, but his eyes were fixed on that the beloved by his side.

Renny could not help but think that the man was really very handsome, and surely he had just married that lovely Elf who was in his arms.

Among the rejoicing crowd she saw Glorfindel. He was dressed in a grey silk tunic, covered with a pale green vest, on which were emblazoned his sigil, the golden flowers of celandine.

Renny realized that what she was seeing was a memory of the Elf-lord, of a wedding that took place in Gondolin ... would it be that of Princess Idril and Tùor?

When she saw him, she wanted to approach him, but she could not speak. She was only an onlooker, an outsider.

Joy filled her, rejoicing for the newlyweds, but also there melancholy. She frowned at these vivid emotions.

The moment did not last long before she flitted to the next vision. Lord Glorfindel stood on his chambers, staring out towards the myriad of stars that shone serenely in the night sky. He was speaking in a language that Renny had never heard but she understood at that moment.

"Oh Válar! Oh merciful Erú! You alone know how long I have prayed for my soulmate, a maid kind and clever, tender and sweet, someone in who I can trust absolutely. Merciful Válar! Great and powerful Erú Ilúvatar! Please grant me my request!"

Renny was moved to the depths of her heart, and again she felt the emotions of the Elf: sadness, loneliness, melancholy, but strong faith.

The next sight was strange to her. She was surrounded by a white light, like a radiant curtain, and before this curtain that concealed a greater light knelt Lord Glorfindel.

"I'll do as ordered, my lord" he said in a humble voice.

"Go then, and help the Free People to fight against Sauron," said a voice, strong, echoing in Renny's body, filled with a great power.

"My Lord Manwë."

Lord Glorfindel had already risen, his head bowed in reverence when the same voice stopped him.

"Lord Glorfindel, your face is downcast. Is it the mission that we have entrusted to you weigh upon your heart?"

"Not at all, my lord," the Elf answered, "I am ready to fulfill my mission."

"Then, what troubles your heart, Firstborn of Ilúvatar?" Asked a feminine voice, clear and sweet, but the possessor of great power.

"May I speak freely, Star-Queen?" Glorfindel dared after a moment of silence.

"Speak." the same feminine voice commanded.

"You know what I have prayed for." said Glorfindel hopefully.

"Indeed," replied the female's voice gently. "We know what you have requested for. The mission we have entrusted to you is heavy. You will need a soulmate to bear it with you. And you will have one. We will grant her to you in due time."

Lord Glorfindel smiled hopefully. "How can I recognize her?"

"The maiden who completely sets aside her unbelief and is able to turn towards us and pray for the peace of Arda for your own sake. The maiden who will stay by your side no matter the consequences. This is the maid we will have sent you. Now, go, fulfill your mission and wait patiently."

Lord Glorfindel bowed deeply.

And after that, Renny saw different scenes since their friendship grew until the moment he told her all his sorrows. And in each one of them the feelings of joy, happiness, tenderness, affection and little by little ... love increased.

Renny was amazed. Knowing that the Elf-lord loved her wholeheartedly and unconditionally was one thing, but to feel it in her soul transcended anything else.

But this was clouded with sadness and pain, because Renny could see in the following event that wall she had put up to keep her love out. She saw his pain as she tried to break it down little by little and always failed, failed not because he did not have the power, but failed because he would not enter behind the wall without her leave. Tears streaked her cheeks and sobs shook her as the enormity of what she had done faced her.

She felt this immense love warm her heart, and it was only augmented she suffered sharp pains of sorrow, which, for a brief moment vanished when she heard the echoes of her own voice.

Suddenly an anguished voice interspersed with her sing came to her ears and everything vanished.

"Renny! Renny! Oh Válar! Renny! Are you alright? Can you hear me? Renny! "

* * *

 **So... why did Renny saw all that scenes? What happened? That's what we'll going to know in the next and last part of this drabble. Hope you had enjoyed it.**


	11. Fourth parth of the Drabble 7

**So... here's the last part of this drabble. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Renny! Renny! Oh, Válar! Renny! Can you hear me? Renny!"

It was his voice she heard first as she opened her eyes, blinking. She stared up at Lord Glorfindel in incomprehension for a moment, and then like a wave, the emotions of the Elf engulfed her mind and heart with such force Renny stumbled to her knees, hiding her head in her hands. "Oh Glorfindel!" She gasped between sobs.

The Elf-Lord knelt beside her in astonishment. "Renny, what is wrong?" he asked in anguished voice, hugging her trembling form to him. "Renny, please tell me what hurts you!"

Renny only shook her head, shielding her face from his, before she cried out again "Oh Glorfindel!"

After a moment of hesitation, Glorfindel took her hands and gently removed them so that he could see her face. She was pale, her blue eyes were filled with tears as she looked up at him. He read pain there, and sorrow…..and something else.

"Renny, please, I beg you to tell me what happens to you." He said as he took her hands in his own. "I pray you. Why are you crying? I must help you, my darling."

Renny drew in a shuddering breath, and choked. "I saw ... I saw you."

"You saw me?" He asked without understanding.

"I saw you at a wedding," answered the girl, "You wore grey and green that shone with golden fabric in the shape of celandine flowers. Remember, you told me that was your sigil, or-or something. I also saw the newlyweds: there was an _elleth_ and a _Adan._ "

And again, she began to cry at remembering the Elf's emotions.

Lord Glorfindel frowned. She had seen the marriage of the Princess Idril with Tùor.

"But it was not the only thing I saw," Renny continued after a moment as tears streaked slowly down her face. "I-I saw you praying to the Válar and Erú Ilúvatar….and you prayed for a kind and clever maiden, and all those adjectives." She made a sound between a laugh and sob. "And not only that time you asked for them ... but you did it in their presence!"

The tears again drowned her words as the Elf-lord looked down at her, amazed.

"I did not want to believe the story you told me. I thought you had invented it... but it is the opposite. For thousands of years you've begged the Válar and Erú for a special maid, and all these thousands of years you have suffered because you felt lonely. But you kept on with the mission you were entrusted it. Oh God! I felt all your pain, pain when I constantly…flippantly just pushed you away. But I felt your love, I don't know how to describe, but it was so beautiful. Oh Glorfindel!"

And she hid her face again in her hands.

The Elf-lord looked at her in amazement. "You have seen that?" He asked in a tremulous voice

Renny only nodded.

Lord Glorfindel drew in a shuddering breath, before taking Renny's hands in his own again and smiled at her tenderly. "You have seen through my Fëa."

Renny looked up. "Fëa? You mean ... your ... soul? "

Lord Glorfindel nodded with a slight smile, thanking the Válar that Renny had been allowed such a thing, far was far from knowing that neither the Válar nor Erú had intervened in such a thing.

"But ... that only Elves can do that ...?"

"Yes, but the Válar have allowed you to see through my Fëa. That's why you've seen my memories, and, above all, you've felt what I feel as if they were my own." he paused "Renny, please, do not push me away from you anymore ." he pleaded.

Renny opened her eyes wide with fear and uncertainty.

She knew that this did not just mean a confession of love. Now that she had seen _'through the Fëa'_ of Elf-lord, she understood that he also wanted her to see inside her and asked her to remove that wall. However, she remembered the great feeling of infinite love. She did not know how the Elf would sense it, but she decided to, and facing the terrible fear she still had, allowed the Elf-lord to enter.

* * *

Lord Glorfindel sawthat wall, smooth and flawless, begin to crack, hairline fissures running down, until it finally rolled away into great pieces.

* * *

"C'mon Renny! Why don't you listen to him? It's obvious that he likes you! "Said a young human with short chestnut hair. Her eyes were hazel, and she wore clothes as strange as Renny's. She was carrying a few books.

"Robin is right." announced another, with platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes. She had a black leather bag strapped across one shoulder.

Across from them, there was Renny, who rolled her eyes and shifted the bag on her shoulders, that was bulging with the sharp corners of books.

Lord Glorfindel felt her annoyance and impatience, fully aware he was _'seeing through the soul'_ of Renny.

"No. replied Renny irritably. "He only sees me as a conquest more, he really doesn't care for me, okay?"

"Of course, he does care for you!" said Robin, tossing back her shoulder-length hair. "Don't see how hard he tries to get your attention?"

"Which does not mean that's why he really loves me." insisted Renny.

"You're very hard to please, Renny." sighed the young blonde. "He is everything any girl would want."

"No." replied the Elf's beloved stubbornly. "Not for me."

"Let's see, Renny ...what would the ideal man be like for you?" giggled Robin.

"There are no ideal men, but there are those who are sincere, honest, tender, affectionate, who respect you, encourage you to keep going, maybe he does not like everything that you like but they are willing to know and even change... that is a man that I would really accept and love." replied Renny.

"I think Renny, you must lower your demands, or else you will be alone forever." said the young blonde, searching in her black bead.

"I'd rather be alone than being married to a man who does not have all those qualities, Chloe," Renny answered firmly.

Lord Glorfindel was amazed.

The next scene he recognized at once because it was now in Imladris. It was the same day he had found her playing behind a barn, pretending she was a warrior fighting a straw doll very much like him.

"And ... paffff! The elf is defeated by the human warrior! Muahahahaha! Muahahahaha!"

The infantile joy that Lord Glorfindel felt at that moment was one of the characteristics he loved most about Renny, and the Elf-lord smiled tenderly at the recollection, which was very different to what he had said at the moment.

"That is indeed a game, Lady Renny. That a _Adan_ may fight against an Elda and be victorious was impossible." he had said; and he clearly felt how Renny's childish joy changed into annoyance and ... loneliness.

"A simple Adan?" She repeated angrily. " Excuse _me_ , Lord Glorfindel, if it bothered you to see such a thing! Humans have many good things! "

"I cannot deny that, but they cannot live up to the Eldar."

"You know what, Lord Glorfindel?" she snapped. "I had better go ... you are the most rude and annoying. You are exactly the same as almost everyone else. You consider yourself absolutely superior."

Lord Glorfindel could not help noticing that, perhaps in Renny there were no tears, but certainly there was great pain. On Earth she was accepted and admired her, but while Imladris, almost everyone saw her as a strange being, a _'human curios'_ as she ironically used to say at the time.

The next scene was when their friendship began to be born, after she told him the enormous secret, that she was terrified of spiders. The feelings there now were happiness, and with the passage of time, little by little he felt how emotions changed to affection, tenderness, to the point where they became love. Lord Glorfindel felt in his Fëa burn even more. But it was not the only thing he saw and felt. He also felt sadness. The sadness of thinking that the Elf-lord would never love her and that the only reason he treated her so affectionately was because he appreciated her as a great friend. He clearly heard the Renny's Mind saying: _"He does not love us, he simply behaves like that because he considers us a close friend. Remember, Elves are much more sensitive than humans, and what for an Adan is a gesture of love, for an Elda is just a gesture of friendship."_

Lord Glorfindel felt, just as she had felt, sad. If only the young woman had known that by then Elf-lord loved her deeply.

The next scene he saw was when Renny prayed to the Válar for the first time and the confession she made about her love. He saw the tears of pain as he also heard Renny's abnegation. He listened to Lady Celebrían's conversation as the wise _Silver Lady_ had tried to make Renny see that he loved her.

But if that pain was terrible, the pain Renny had suffered from the moment she realized that Lord Glorfindel really loved her. It was love and pain and guilt commingled, knowledge that accepting his affections would cause his death. And so she would reject his love. Not because she did not love him, no ... she rejected him precisely because she loved him and was willing to pay the highest price so he could fulfill his divine mission. went ahead and fully fulfilled the mission that the Válar ordered him. In the moment, the Elf-lord seemed to leave the trance in which he had fallen because once more he saw Renny kneeling in front of him with her eyes downcast, while one tear fell silently down her cheek.

* * *

"Oh Renny!" He exclaimed, pulling he to him. "How much have you suffered Renny!"

The young woman only hid her face in his chest and started crying again, silently.

"Renny, do not cry." he admonished tenderly as he embraced her tightly. "Do not fear. My love for you will never diminish. You have seen the Válar, you have heard what they promised me. You are the answer to the prayers I have prayed, and I do."

Suddenly he heard the muffled voice of his beloved blurting out three words he had never dreamed to hear, "I love you."

Lord Glorfindel paused, his heart beating hard. "What ... what ... what did you say?"

Renny looked up. "I said _: 'I love you_ ,'" she replied. "I have loved you for a long time," she began. "But I was always afraid, just as you saw in my memories: I was afraid that the only thing you felt for me was affection, the affection between two very close friends. Later, when I realized that you really loved me, I was afraid ... I'm afraid ... that when I die, you would die for grief, and you are indispensable in Middle-Earth, whereas.."

"You're wrong, Renny," he said tenderly, "You are indispensable, because you're the one who supports me. It is as one of the many sayings of your realm: _'behind a great man, there is always a great woman'_ "He wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks. "You are so precious to me. Without you, I cannot move forward, not alone "

Renny wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you," she repeated loudly. "I love you. I've done very badly ... we've both suffered because of me; but I will not deny it anymore. Forgive me, my darling! I love you!"

Lord Glorfindel pressed her body close to him. "I love you too. I love you too with every fiber of my being. I love you, my beautiful songbird. And I am willing to face death again, because my soul is now yours alone."

Renny opened her eyes wide. The scope of those words were beyond a sincere of love,; but it was that at that moment Lord Glorfindel was giving himself completely to her, surrendering unconditionally the most precious thing he had, intertwining his destiny with hers forever.

She hugged him vehemently, with such force the kneeling Elf-Lord fell back on the flowery meads, with Renny sprawling on his chest. She laughed, and pressed a light kiss on his lip. For a long moment he stared at her, and then he put one hand on the small of her back and the other on his curly head. And he gave her a kiss. A long kiss full of love, a kiss that made them forget completely the past pains and the uncertain future, made them forget about time and space; it made them forget everything, they were just the two of them, a golden seal of their confession of love.

After a few minutes they parted. Lord Glorfindel gently caressed the cheek of his beloved who was blushing and in turn ran one of her hands through his long golden hair.

"Glorfindel, I want you to promise me something," Renny suddenly said seriously.

The Elf-lord gazed at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I want you to promise me, on your honor, that if I die before your mission is over, you will fulfill it to the letter. That the Válar do not have a single complaint about how you performed it. Promise me that by your honor."

Lord Glorfindel sat up and took her in his arms. "I promise," he said. "I promise you that I will fulfill my mission to the letter, even if it is the last thing I do."

Renny smiled again and gave him a fleeting kiss.

"And I also promise that I will be by your side for the rest of the time we have together and that I'll look to always make you happy."

"You do not have to promise that," he said. "Love is not based on promises, but on actions, honest actions that come directly from the heart ... that's what makes is what makes it so wonderful."  
"Especially if it comes from an Elf so handsome as yourself." she teased.

Lord Glorfindel laughed. Now he understood what Lord Elrond was saying when every time he saw his wife: he felt his Fëa shudder of tenderness and love. "Yes indeed." he replied. "My beautiful love."

Renny pulled him close and kissed him back.

Lord Glorfindel smiled at her, pulled her to him and leaned back into the soft grass, with Renny in his arms who laid her head on his chest.

* * *

For a couple of hours, they talked as before, Glorfindel caressing her unruly red hair. The Elf-lord told her several stories that had happened to him since he met Lord Elrond, including the childhood of the Star-twins and Arwen, among others.

"So, as you can see ... not even Lady Arwen was always a gentle maid. She too played pranks in her childhood."

He did not receive an answer. "Renny?" He whispered.

He turned his gaze down to the young woman's face. She was deeply asleep, her breathing was calm and slow.

Lord Glorfindel could not help but smile tenderly. Surely, she was exhausted by the chaos of emotions. He caressed her very gently, following the outline of that girlish face that seemed so beautiful to him.

He could not wait for the moment when, after a reasonable time he would court her and after a year of engagement, to have the privilege of considering her his wife.

The mere fact of thinking that made his heart beat faster, anticipating the great joy such an event would bring to both.

Renny wriggled slightly and after a few moments she snuggled back into his chest.

Lord Glorfindel smiled again, gently stroked her curly hair one last time, and fell asleep, resting as peacefully as he had never done for many a long century.

* * *

 **So... finally those two had confessed their love! Hope you've liked the end of this drabble.**


End file.
